Harrold Jameson Potter-Hellsing
by Makuro767
Summary: A four-way crossover; Fate certainly has it out for young Harry, leading and priming him ready for the seat of Hellsing's Heir and the Queen's Order of Religious Knight. The Magical World asked for a saviour ready to be used to their ends, so how should the Ministry react when their 'puppet' become the 'puppeteer? Watch as the boy grew up to be a monster...Pic: zarleight
1. Prologue 1

**BLANKET DISCLAIMER; I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

Albus Dumbledore looked at the mess around him, a fat blond child dangerously treading to obesity sobbing quietly at the step of the stairs leading to the second floor, crying quietly and softly and so obviously frightened. The child; in his pre-school age, were pale and shaking. Albus looked at him, "Dudley Dursley?"

Dudley looked at him with wide frightened eyes, "Please…help Freak…"

Albus felt as if doused in cold water of the artic north and knelt down, "Where are they?" He asked softly, keeping his rising emotions in check. Dudley point at shaky finger to the kitchen and Albus immediately left him to his crying, urgency pushing him forward faster than his arthritis infected limbs and joints could manage but he ignored the pain.

Entering the kitchen, messy and disconcertingly seemed to be a picture of violence what with the splatters of blood along the cabinet lining beneath the counter, Albus took immediate notice of the voices arguing with hushed urgency through the door leading to the back garden. It was far after midnight and the Dursley's home were the only one with lights on in the kitchen. Albus busted through the back door and felt ice forming in his vein at the sight of the hole near the garden patch, large and long enough for a small body to be thrown in.

Vernon Dursley and his wife Petunia Dursley jumped high at the sudden intrusion. Vernon turned pale with anger and charged at the elderly wizard with the shovel in his hand as Petunia fell onto her rump, shocked out of her mind. With barely concealed fury, Albus waved his hand and Vernon was thrown against the low wall of the garden surrounding his backyard. He gave loud 'oomph!' as his back connected with the low wall and fell in a boneless heap as all air left his lungs from the impact. Petunia started and Albus halted her movement with a swish of his wand in his hand.

She paled at the sight and Albus delved deep into her mind mercilessly. He couldn't count the number of time he had to intervene personally and placed a compulsion charm on them to act as he ordered; to care for one Harry Potter as if he was theirs, before reluctantly removing memories of their meeting from their mind less they decided to move away. He then send a letter to them to remind Petunia of Lily's will and the reason why it was important that they keep the boy with them instead of sending him away to the orphanage; safety.

He had to seem cold, unmoving, calculative and most of all authoritative as well as uninvolving with their life. A fact he regretted as he delved through the memory of how things became so out of control so much. Fury make his long whiskers bristled and he pressed the tip of his wand to the throat of the woman he entrusted the Heir Apparent to the Potter Estate without thinking, barely holding his power in check,  
"All because _your son_ realised how _wrong_ it was to treat _his own cousin_ like a _slave_ , all because he asked you to allow Harry to go to _school_ _with him_? All because Dudley Dursley _realised_ that his parents are **inhuman**?!"

Petunia turned red with anger, "We have _never_ wanted him!"

"He is your NEPHEW!" Albus turned to the hole in the ground and gasped with disbelieve at the prone bleeding form of a small bodied child with a head larger than his whole frame lying in his _grave_.

Petunia started her usual rants, "Always doing freakish things in _my home_! Stealing foods right my Dudley's mouth!"

Albus levitated Harry from the hole, his heart bleeding afresh from the state the child was in as he looked at the ranting women with cold fury, "He 'stole' a bottle of milk from Dudley's cradle because _you_ won't feed him!"

Petunia paled, "He takes too much food from us, too much money from us! We are not the one at fault here!"

Placing Harry in a cot he conjured for the injured boy, Albus knew that Harry could no longer remain in this madhouse mocking a home. He felt the binding of the Unbreakable Vow tightening around his magic, wincing at the memory of the promise he made with Harry's late mother; Lily Potter. He sighed, "Oh Lily, I can only make one choice of either; protect your remaining family and let your son suffer and die _or_ sacrifice them to the wolves and let Harry live the life he deserves,"

He turned to Petunia with sad blue eyes, "Lily had wanted to kill two birds with one stone; to keep both you _and_ Harry alive with her sacrifice,"

Petunia turned white with rage, "I never asked for her sacrifice! I don't need her protection! Who tell that bitch to go and get herself blown up?! Now she saddles me with her bastard of a son!" She seethed, "Lily, the _perfect_ daughter, the _pretty_ one, the _talented_ one! I am always, constantly in her shadow! _Nothing_ I do, _no_ achievement I made can compare to her witchery! I will not have you hold her so called selflessness over my head! She and that brat can go to Hell for all I care!"

Albus was speechless. His mind recalled the conversation he had with Lily six years ago while she was heavily pregnant with Harry, discussing about the ultimate protection that she found in a book hidden among his dusty collections. It was a ritual of sacrifice that can protect her son and any of her blood safe from harm long after she's gone from this world, a sacrifice that requires her as the medium. A sacrifice that does not need mere blood as known rituals needed to tie the powerful charm in place, but her very life, the power that only the pure energy of a soul can achieve.

When asked to whom she will entrust her child with, she had begged him to let Harry live with her sister. When asked why not of the Potter's extended family, she sighed and said the closest relatives of James will be the Blacks and then the Malfoy. She also mentioned that the reason she wanted Harry with Petunia was because her proud sister will be powerless before the might of magic while all of James's relatives have magic to protect them. Her sister will be vulnerable. She also said that the magic will be strongest when Harry stayed with blood, her blood as the caster of the spell.

She had made him promise with an Unbreakable Vow; " _Promise me that you will do with all your power to protect Harry and Tuney_ ,"

He sighed, "Petunia Dursley, how low you have fallen," He turned and took Harry when the sound of wings beating in the air boomed overhead. Albus looked up and froze as a winged being with blazing red eyes and black lips framing a mouthful of fangs tore through the weak protection over the resident and landed before him.

The being's eyes were on little Harry and Albus raised his wand, "To whom do I owe the pleasure of meeting this evening," He distractedly noted that Petunia had flee into her home to protect her own brood. His heart felt heavy like a stone; Petunia was a wonderful mother and had been a good choice for Harry…if only she wasn't so blinded by her jealousy and old anger over Lily for all the attention she stole from her with her birth and then the revelation that she was a witch.

As for Vernon Dursley, Albus have yet to meet another potential psychopath like the man. The man was amiable only to those he see as important and was anything but kind to those he deemed below him. The lesser they are, the worse he behaved. And in Vernon Dursley's eyes, Harry was the lowest.

"Child," The stranger before him rasped. Albus met his red gaze and was given visions of his memories with little Harry. He was a bum though one with a home though not a job wandering down an alley scavenging for food when he saw Harry doing the same. They became close friends and he had imprinted on the boy…

Albus then realised who stands tall before him, realising that he did not search through the man's memories but was given willingly by the being before him. He lowered his wand and bowed, "I am most honoured to stand before one such as you, Ancient One," He looked up and an understanding passed between the two, a silent conversation of thoughts that went faster than the blink of an eye. Albus walked closer to the man and handed Harry over along with a vial of clear liquid, "This is a vial of phoenix tears. It will cure him of all injury. I trust that no one can keep safer than you,"

The creature took Harry with all the tenderness of a father. He then lashed out and grabbed the hand slowly being cursed by the Unbreakable Vow and with a simple flick of his crimson gaze, the binding snapped and Albus felt all was well as if he has never the promise. Only unimaginable force of magic could snap a binding as powerful as the Unbreakable Vow. Even his good friend Nicholas Flamel who has lived for more than three centuries has yet to see such an event.

"Thank you," He brushed his hand over Harry, "I hope you will forgive me for my helplessness, Harry," He looked pointedly at the being before him, telling him his new charge's name. The winged being nodded and Albus asked, "May I have you name? Mine is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore," He gave his name with magic coating them, letting the powerful being before him recognise him fully. With this, no matter where Albus are, he can find him.

"Abel Nightlord,"

Albus levitated the overlarge walrus of a man and dumped him on his couch before heading for Dudley's room. The boy was sleeping and Petunia was standing in front of his bed a knife in her hand, ready to defend him. Albus simply send her to sleep while making sure the knife was banished from her hand before she fell in heap on the floor. He then looked at Dudley. With his father's influence, the innocent boy will sure to grow into an unpleasant man.

With a sigh, Albus casted a special spell that took a long time chanting. This particular spell with give Dudley's dreams of being in his cousin's shoes. How Harry had to start throwing out the trash as early as two and forced to do chores from sun up to sun down, as well as his unfortunate abuse at the hand of the people who should have protected him and how instead of being sent to school, he was sent to fend for himself in town, and with that done Albus left the home to fend for itself with Lily's protection broken.


	2. Prologue 2

Integra Hellsing entered the home broken in by vampires. There have been a streak of vampire attacks for the last month and they have been tracking them, trying to find anything to be ahead of the vampires. One thing seemed to tie all the murders and break in; the company Grunnings. All those who died were board members. The recent attack and last one on the list were one Vernon Dursley of 4, Privet Drive of Surrey, Little Whinging.

They had interfered but it was almost too late. The husband was mangled beyond recognition, the wife raped and murdered right before her only son. The boy's hair had gone completely white and was shaking when they brought the boy in. They obviously couldn't get anything from the traumatised child who was barely six years in age. Seras Victoria had been the operator who busted in while they were in action. They had wanted to contact the Dursley anonymously and moved them under their protection but Seras had come when the vampires were already inside and one had answered the door to shoo her off.

She had shot the bastard on the spot and had tried to stop the raping monster upstairs but the beast had shot the women, emptying his leads into her as she stared into her son's eyes, just as Seras finish dealings with the grunts downstairs.

Integra found her vampire staring at the dead bodies lined up in the lounge room in the body bags. Her nose was hard at work as she sniffed the air and Integra found it strange, "What is it?"

Seras turned to her, "There was something in the air around this place. It smelt like blood but it was…pure…?"

Integra frowned, knowing that it can only mean one thing; magic had been involved. Not the kind that had her moving her men but the kind that usually surrounds the home of a magical family. She never been to one but she know of one man who knew this things deeper than she; The Thirteenth Knight of the Twelve Knights of the Round Table or simply known that the Conglomerates, otherwise known as Merlin. It was a title earned by a magical member who had done and earned the royal families' trust and elected by the ruling monarch to be their Magical Advisor. Only certain members in the elites of Britain's monarchy and nobility knew of the Merlin's true identity as well as his existence. Integra were introduced due to the fact that vampire cases sometimes were related wizards.

Her work were closely related to the Magical Britain's community that it was important that she was kept updated of recent events of the world that she had never stepped in or of society she had never been in contact with. Only the Unspeakable of the Ministry of Magic work closely with them but not even their Minister or her side's Minister knew of their connection.

Integra wondered if she should write to Merlin when a call bring her out of her reverie, "Integra speaking,"

"Sir, we have a…complicated case here…" The soldier on the other end sounded very unsure and she wondered what vampire can make it complicated for her trained men. Unfortunately she can't send Alucard who had just returned to her as he was still recovering his immense loss of strength from thirty years ago. Luckily she didn't need to send her aces every time there was a case.

"What is it?"

"It's a boy…he lives with a vampire…one that rival…Lord Alucard…" Even the soldier sound unbelieving of his own words.

Integra spine straightened, "What?!" A vampire that rivalled Alucard who was considered the King of Vampires?! There weren't many that can rival him. A fact that, unfortunately, drives said vampire to tears with bore…which was dangerous for everyone in the immediate vicinity. Integra growled, "Philip!" Her driver looked at her through the rear mirror and nodded, turning a sharp corner to change destination.

They soon arrives the poorer side of Surrey and Integra watch with interest as Seras landed next to her, her men had surrounded a tiny hut and were all ready for serious battle as a bleeding man stood before them; his shirts were half off and littered with holes and barely held together. But what was more interesting were the defensive stance he had before small shivering figure behind him and this figure can be seen only because there were a large hole through the man's body.

Integra asked the commander in charge who had ran to her upon her arrival, "Sir!"

Integra nodded to the small bundle, "Is that the child you spoke of?"

He nodded, "Yes. A resident saw the man assaulting another and, well, drink his blood. He knew who the man was and had run to the nearest police box. They local authority was on high alert due to the recent vampire attacks and they had immediately notify us. We hadn't wanted to interfere until they mentioned that a child has been seen with said vampire and we had wanted to lure the boy away but he had alerted the man when we had grabbed him to separate him,"

Integra frowned, "Had you not suspect that the boy might be a vampire himself?" It won't be the first case where a vampire had turned a child. But vampire will avoid turning a child because of the responsibility coming with them and the damage control.

The commander shook his head, "We found the boy scavenging late evening. The sun was still high and the day was clear. The police that alerted us recognise him,"

Integra frowned, "Where did the civilian saw the vampire attacking his victim?"

"She saw him in a dark alley, sir. It was dawn and it rained last night,"

Understandable and not impossible, vampires sometimes hunted before going back to their den, it won't be the first report of vampire sighting so early in the morning. Integra looked up just as another bazooka fly at the vampire, hitting his head this time. There were silver stakes sticking to his body and his left leg was completely pulverized.

Integra watched as they brought more blessed silver stakes, an idea she had after her encounter with Paladin Alexander Anderson. It helped a lot with the lack of Alucard by her side and Seras own shortcoming having still being a newly made vampire.

It has been decades since the last time they this kind of problem with a vampire. She felt the familiar presence of Alucard prodding her mind, " ** _Master, would you like me to settle it_**?"

Integra huffed, "Oh, you would love that won't you?" But no, there were no need to call her ace of aces. She could see the vampire weakening. Certainly he must be old, but couldn't possibly rival Alucard. She doesn't blame her men for making the mistake of comparing this vampire with her Alucard. They have only heard tales of him since coming into her army.

Seras come up next to her, "Master?"

Integra shook her head as the vampire soon fell before the might of modern technology. She sighed as the soldiers tensed, as if waiting for that thing to come back up. After few minutes pass, the child stood up and looked at the mess before him. He then started to cry silently as he knelt down and shook at whatever was left of the vampire. Integra stepped up, "Regardless of him taking care of you, a vampire is a vampire. They cannot change their nature," She looked down at the boy who had his right eye covered by an eye-patch, "One day he will slip and you _will_ be his next meal,"

She looked at the commander and with a silent order told him to take the child. The boy struggled, "Abel! Abel!" He gave quite the fight but his stick thin arms couldn't possible pry the muscled arms of her commander. Seras grimaced, "What did he do to the boy? He's obviously malnourished,"

Integra frowned, wondering if the boy was stolen at the mere whim of a vampire or was he taken away from a different hell. The way child behaved was like a child who had been taken from his parents. He sat stiffly in the limousine all the way back to the estate where they have an orphanage of sort for children whose parents were victims of vampire attacks. Most these children will end up being part of Hellsing Organisation. She left him with the Dame in charge of the orphanage while she goes on the phone with the chief police officer who had to clean up Surrey.

Seras went back to her room to feed and rest as dawn was close. It had been a long night. Integra looked as the large child from Privet Drive sat at the chair before the Dame's office as she put down the receiver. If she recalled correctly, his name was Dudley Dursley and a nurse was trying to make him at least drink. Dame Wendy sighed, "He woke up with a scream and won't come up from under the bed, took us the whole night calming him down. Candice somehow broke through,"

Integra recalled how Petunia Dursley had looked and compared her to Nurse Candice, "Perhaps because she reminds him of his mother," Candice does resembled Petunia a little; bony frame, a rather long face and blond hair. The only difference was the eye; Petunia looked a little mean while Candice had that softness needed for this sort of job.

A sound brought her attention away and she looked as her most recent case appeared in the arm of the male nurse dressed in the orphanage uniform, clean and clawing at his charge. Thomas grunted as the boy nearly clawed his eyes out, "Whoa there, calm down!"

Wendy gasped, "What is wrong with him?"

Thomas shrugged, "I cleaned him up since he's so dirty and he when stone-like when I undressed him, won't even make a sound when I put him in the tub. But right after I dressed him, off he try to run for the door. Had to wrestle him here," At that moment, Dudley saw the other boy and gasped, "Harry?"

The boy, Harry, froze and looked at the larger child, "Dudley?"


	3. Prologue 3

Integra watched with interest as the boys sat across each other in the orphanage cafeteria, staring each other with unbelievable interest. Candice stood behind her, "Dudley mumbled about Harry being his cousin,"

The Head of Hellsing House frowned, "Why would his cousin be with a vampire? Why not with the Dursley? Better yet, _where_ are his parents?"

"They are dead,"

Integra looked over her shoulder to find the Merlin standing at the door of the cafeteria with some documents with him. He has always been elderly before her but never had Integra find him as old as his as he stood before her that day. Integra stood up, "Albus?"

Albus Dumbledore, a man with many achievements among his kind as well as the most influential man in Magical Britain stood there before her. Integra has not seen him since a decade ago where Magical Britain had been at the verge of being ruined by a psychopath hell bent on destroying everything. Her Majesty the Queen had ordered Integra to be on high alert should the Magical War spilled over to their side. Albus had been under direct order to contain and dispel the riot as soon as possible but it had taken nearly over a decade and the war had ended six years ago abruptly. Albus stared at the scrawny boy in disbelief, "I received news about the Dursley and came here as soon as I am free. But…what is little Harry doing here? Where is Abel?"

Integra blinked, "You know of him living with a vampire?"

Albus frowned, "Vampire? Abel is far from a mere vampire," He was about to explain when siren sounded all around them. Integra groaned, "Not another one! One vampire case is already one too many but three?!" She turned to Albus, "I'm sorry Merlin, but this really needs my attention,"

Albus nodded, "Worry not, Sir Integra, I shall make sure no harm comes to the children,"

With a nod passed between them, Integra walked out the door and started barking at all the nurses and staffs in charge of the orphanage. Despite not being active in the army, each and every single one of them was fully trained soldiers. One could say that they were the backup forces. As Integra ran around getting the defences up, Albus walked up to the two cousins, Dudley comically clinging both on Harry and seemed torn between hiding behind the smaller boy and standing before him. Dudley recognised him and squeaked, "Sir…what….what's going on?"

Albus sat next to them, "There is no need to worry, my boy. I won't let any harm befell you," He skimmed over the boy's mind and shut his eyes at the terror that young one had been forced to watch. The boy looked at him and then at his smaller cousin. Albus watched in amazement as something seemed to make up his mind and Dudley held Harry instead of clinging. Harry stared out blankly, a skim of his mind revealed that Integra forces had 'eliminated' Abel right before the boy. Albus sighed, hoping against hope that what legend he knew of Abel's kind were the truth and not simply exaggeration.

Once he sense all minds focused at the enemy, Albus raised a barrier against vampirism all around the orphanage.

Meanwhile, Integra stood before her estate's entrance with disbelief as the vampire that she had once thought eliminated forcing his way through her defence. Even more, he seemed to have grown wings and electrical surges crackled all over and around him. A crimson scythe held in one hand, he waved it with a roar as her men fell like toy soldiers, screaming from the lightning burning them alive.

Integra felt Alucard stirring, " **Master**!"

She gritted her teeth and snarled, "ALUCARD!"

With grateful growl from him and a worrying whimper from Seras who was trapped due to the rising sun, Alucard materialised beside her. He growled as he stared at the creature before him, "My Master, it seemed you have disturbed something that should have been left alone,"

Integra glared at him, "What do you mean?" When all he did was smirk at her, she growled, "Alucard! Explain, now!"

Alucard's eyes flashed crimson, "Ah…this….is one of the last known ancestors of all vampires," He looked at her with maniacal gleam in his gaze, "They are those who prey on us vampires. Their powers are beyond the realm of any vampires…or at least that was how the legend goes. They are what was called Nephilim or rather…Crusniks,"

Integra felt an uneasy feeling in her chest, "Can you handle him?"

Alucard hummed, "I am glad that you have that much trust in me, Master," He then looked at his opponent with calculating eyes, "I can feel…this one is at his weakest,"

" **HARRY**!"

Integra felt all of her fine hairs rising to the sound of the creature's inhuman roar. It wasn't something that was common for her, having grown around the likes of Alucard. She then recalled that this creature was something than Albus know and before she could say anything, Alucard flew right at that creature and shot him a face full of silver bullets.

Knowing from the crackling black flames around him, he won't stop unless she has a strong reason to stop him. That was how the binding goes. Without a strong will, she won't be able to control him. So with a huff, she leaves the chaotic site and took a buggy toward the orphanage.

Albus was entertaining the gathering children to settle their worry with some magic shows when Integra burst through the cafeteria door. The children smiles turned to frowns of worry as they watch the leader of Hellsing approach the magical gentleman whom been affectionately nicknamed Santa by the younger children. Albus paused in floating balls of lights shows as he looked at his, "Sir Integra? Is something the matter? You don't have to worry about this establishment. I have it under a barrier that will prevent vampires from coming in….or do you need me to call in the Unspeakable Corp?"

Integra knew that the Unspeakable Corp, thought when not in action were in charge of some unknown experiments and investigations, they were also the elites under direct order of the Ruling Monarch and the Merlin. Not even the Minister can mobilize them and thus the Corp were mostly a rumour in the Ministry of Magic.

Integra shook her head and looked at Harry who was help possessively by Dudley, "Its Abel," She looked at Albus, "He's here for the boy,"

Albus took it in calm strides and looked at Harry, "Harry my boy, Abel is here for you,"

The depressively blank look on Harry's face immediately lit up and the boy came alive before Integra's eyes, "Abel?"

Albus nodded, "Yes. Now will you come with me? Dudley will-,"

Dudley cut him short, "No! I'm coming!" He glared as a child could at Albus as he stood protectively before Harry. Integra wondered why the boy behaved like a miniature bodyguard and Albus smiled, relenting, "Very well,"

Integra wondered at the man's motive for letting the boy's cousin coming along, "You do realise right that Dudley was present when his mother was both raped and killed? Won't the sight of two vampires fighting cause him to go into shock once more?" She whispered as they sat in the buggy.

Albus looked pointedly at the two boys, "Look at Dudley. Right now he will do anything to remain close to the only familiar face he knows. To him Harry represent safety," He turn to Integra as understanding lit up in her gaze, "Besides, I need to know. If Dudley fell into shock, what will Harry do as Dudley's once bullying victim? Will he still have that familial bond or…"

Integra continue his line of thought, "Or will he let his only family left to his own hell?"

Albus nodded and watched with interest that at the first sound of danger, Dudley leapt up not hide away but to shield Harry. Integra hummed, "Interesting,"

Albus stepped off the buggy, looking at the most recent vehicle, in his opinion, with interest before filing it aside for questioning later. Looking at the fight, he could tell that it was in a stalemate. He looked at Abel and Harry rushed past him, "Abel!"

Dudley started to follow but freeze at the sight of Alucard. The fear in his face was apparent but there was also stubbornness. Albus knew from recalled memories that Dudley were not made of sterner stuff compared to his cousin, having been pampered his whole life and only ever stand up against those weaker than him. After debating, he stepped back in fear but then just as Alucard moved while Harry distracted Abel with his presence, Dudley screamed, "HARRY!"

Integra immediately called on the connection she has with Alucard, " **Alucard, stand down NOW**!" Her words; despite lacking magic in her blood, contains power passed down through generations of Hellsing leaders. Alucard froze, as if in pain as the runes on his gloves glows an angry red while Dudley had run as fast as his overgrown body with tiny legs can carry. Integra gasped, having never needed to stop Alucard as she did at that moment, as she watched for herself the power that both sealed and bound that strongest vampire in history to her family. Alucard hair, once black as abyss, turned a shocking white as he fell to his knees, gasping in pain, "Ma-mas-master…"

She rushed to his side as he fell boneless to the ground, "My God, Alucard!"


	4. Chapter 1

Harry froze as Abel threw himself over the boy, ebony wings shielding himself and Harry, as the other man cloaked in shadow suddenly fell to the ground gasping in pain. He heard Dudley called out his name, something he had never done before that day. He turned to his cousin who had fallen into the arms of the elderly man called Santa.

When nothing happened and the woman who took him from Abel ran to the other man, Harry looked at Abel, wordlessly looking at the man for injuries. He did have his head blown up just then. When Abel's red eyes returned to his kind blue, his tall guardian smiled and Harry returned it. He then looked at Dudley who seemed to be caught in a seizure. Concerned, he ran out of Abel's embrace and stopped a few feet from Dudley's shaking form.

His cousin was as pale as snow, his lip turning blue as his eyes filled with tears, "Ha…Harry…vampires…bad man…hurt….Harry…save…have to…save….please, please, please…"

Harry frowned while Santa waved his hand over his cousin. Blue light glowed from his stick that he called his wand but Dudley seemed to be fighting whatever it was that Santa was trying to do. Worry flooded through him. He realised that Dudley has become like him, that his Uncle and Aunt will no longer be cuddling Dudley. Once he had hoped that Dudley will feel how was to be an orphan but seeing it become a reality brings nothing but a bitter taste in his mouth.

Albus watched over the boy as the memories of his parents hurting Harry and his parents murders kept replaying in his mind. He then noticed how Harry knelt down beside his cousin and gently hugged him, tears running down his, "Dudley…it's okay…everything will be okay…I promise…" Watching the boy who suffered so much by Dursley's hands comforting the boy who had once been one of his tormentors brought unshed tears in Albus's eyes. It was sight like this before him that gave him faith in second chances.

Harry cuddled Dudley's larger frame as best as he could with his stick thin arms, trying to give as much comfort to his distraught cousin, comfort that has never been offered to him before while he cried alone in his cupboard, missing the touch of loving parents. Dudley shivering form soon recognised the soft voice of his cousin and he felt relieved that he wasn't alone. Recalled how he taunted the other boy for being an orphan and following all that his parents had done to Harry, Dudley cried fresh tears and clutched at the boy as he begged for forgiveness.

Albus skimmed Dudley's mind and saw the malicious shadow of his father and the cruelty of his mother shatters. He sighed with relief; the boy will be alright. He then skimmed Harry's mind and was relieved that the boy, despite all that has been dealt to him, remain kind and easy to love as he had once been while still a babe. Albus remembered the number of times he visited the Potters while they were in hiding. Like he was then, Harry was still warm, gentle and kind. He has all of Lily's best qualities. Albus could only hope that his will not have James mean streak with pranking. He does not need another Severus Snape.

Oh, if only Lily had not given up on the boy… Albus shook his head. He really shouldn't rely on 'if' when what 'is' and what 'will' stands before him… He looked up just as Abel stood up, staggers toward them and then fell to the ground. Albus rushed toward him, "Abel!"

Integra stepped toward her vampire and asked him, "Are you alright? I have never seen you having to fumble before this,"

Alucard gave a smile that was more of a grimace, "Well, I am not at my top shape after all…"

Integra narrowed her gaze at him with a smirk, "Have you been spending time in the America?"

He returned her smirk, "Maybe…"

She snorted at that and turn to see Albus waving his wand on the other vampire, worry in his eyes. She noticed her newest charge watching the creature named Abel, his face torn between comforting his cousin and rushing to the vampire that took care of him. She watched as Albus gave the creature a vial of clear fluid and after a quiet argument and forcing the creature to accept the vial, Abel finally relented, gulping down the clear liquid. He sat there on the ground for a while before standing up and staggered his way to Harry and Dudley.

Harry looked up from Dudley's shaking form and trusting green eyes looked at his saviour, "Abel?"

Abel smiled as he knelt by the boy, Integra stiffening next to Alucard as she watched them interact. Abel placed one warm hand over the boy's head, "Are you alright, Harry?" Harry gave a shy nod as an answer. Abel sighed with relieve before looking at his surrounding, his dark wings rising a little in a ready-to-defend mode. Albus looked at Integra, "What do you think?"

She sighed, "I do not know, Merlin. This sort of development, I do not know how to handle. My men only deals with vampire and ghoul attack. I have never come across a case where a vampire took in a human child for something other than draining them of their blood, turning them into a vampire or worse; a ghoul," She turned confused eyes to Albus, "What should I do? With the involvement of a magical child, this falls under your jurisdiction. Not only that, Alucard mentioned about this particular vampire being something unlike a vampire,"

Albus nodded, "Indeed, this should be something that I must handle…" He petted his hip long beard as he watched the boys and Abel interacting. He then nodded, "I have come to a decision,"

Integra turned her hard gaze to him, "Yes, Merlin?"

Albus cleared his throat, "I give you this order as the Merlin and thus you must abide by this as good as you abide the Queen's direct order!"

Integra immediately knelt and bowed her head, "Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing knelt before Her Majesty!"

Albus nodded, "By the will of Merlin, Harry Potter and Dudley Dursley along with the Crusnik Abel Nightlord are to remain with you, Knight Sir Hellsing until further order,"

Integra felt something brushed over her and pulsed. She have hear of magic oath and has never thought that she will one day be one of those tying themselves to a magical oath. She gulped uneasily but strengthened her resolve; for Queen and Country, "I, Sir Hellsing, accepted my duty and responsibility as ordered by the Queen's Merlin,"

Alucard looked at the sight and then at the two boys. The fat blond one was just like any other children but Alucard was much more interested with the one with the eye patch. If he wasn't wrong, the Eye-Patch Boy was the one called Harry, the one that became the Crusnik's imprinted human. He licked one of his fangs, for some reason they have been tingling since he sat eyes on the boy.

Albus decided to stay for the night just to make sure nothing too stressful happen from the cousins staying with the Hellsing. An overnight stay soon stretched to the next few days. Since Albus have his businesses done through letters and intermediate correspondence, especially with the newest Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge who kept on bothering him even for something as simple as the colour of his bowler hat to wear to the day's meeting. Albus's extended stay has something to do with Harry and Dudley's stay with the Hellsing's Orphanage.

He was helping to make the transition of staying in a dorm full of children easier as well as the paperwork relating to them. On normal circumstances the Hellsing will be in charge of the Muggle children and the Auror Corps will be in charge of the magical children. That was one of the reasons why there were no magical children in the orphanage where Harry and Dudley will be staying at.

Hellsing have their own pre-schooling arrangement, which was helpful since Harry has never been to school. So as Harry studied in beginner class, Dudley continued where he left off. In the meantime, Albus was discussing with Integra the matter of Abel's existence. Unless they wished for it, no magical, scientific or alchemical ways to bind Abel or even stop him from killing or going on rampage. This created another trouble and Albus and Integra have been going back and forth with meetings with the Queen.

When the Queen first heard of Crusnik, she has a hard time believing. But then both Albus and Integra showed her evidence through both the Pensive as well as Integra's security camera. Worried, she asked, "Is there really no way of controlling this creature? Not even to subdue him?"

Albus sighed, "No Your Majesty, only another Crusnik can destroy a Crusnik,"

The Queen rubbed the bridge of her nose, "Of all things to come up," After a few more discussions regarding Abel's fate, Albus finally brought up the rather complicated matter of Abel's relation with Harry. The Queen listened as Albus suggested, quite coldly and calculatedly in Integra's eyes, to make use of this bond with the young wizard. If Harry wished to serve the Royal Family, then so would Abel. This in no way will bind Abel to her like Alucard through Integra but as long as he remained close to Harry and consider Harry as his, he will do and act as Harry wished him to.

Integra watched the exchange with quiet musing. The actions and suggestions were rather cold and do not take in how the boy feel. Then again, as a politician such matters must take the backseat. Integra was pulled out of her musing when she heard her name being called by the Queen. She looked at Her Majesty politely, "Yes, Your Highness?"

She repeated, "I am asking have you found solution to your own problem? We could not have your Count and his little fledgling run amok. Regardless that they may be less a problem than most, it does not change that they are the most powerful of their kind, enough to be considered royalties,"

Integra sighed, "I did try…that donor thing you suggested, Your Highness, however…"

The Queen saw the dismay darkening her knight's feature. She considered Integra Hellsing as her own since the girl took her family's mantle and softened her voice, "Speak, Integra,"

Integra swallowed her shame and press through, "I am incompatible…I am…impotent…"

Albus felt rather than saw her dignity shatter. To admit such matters loudly wasn't easy, especially for one as proud as Integra. The Queen held back a flinch. She may not be a warrior but she was a proud woman herself and so she knew what Integra have to have felt to admit this matter loudly, especially before a man. Regardless that Albus was old enough to be her grandfather, it does not do well for a woman of any station to admit such thing loudly.

But she could not show weakness she forced on like a tempered blade, "Have you find any suitable replacement for your position, a distant relative perhaps? I recalled that you have an uncle," _One that tried to kill you only to help revive the Devil slumbering in the Hellsing's dungeon_ , she kept the last thought to herself.

Integra twitched; a barely controlled flinch at the mention of her greedy uncle. She shook her head, "I am sorry, Your Majesty. My uncle, he…has many mistresses but no descendants. I have sought them out when I am made aware of my…predicament but unfortunately there have been not hit,"

The regal woman sighed, "A pity,"

Albus watched the exchanged and cleared his throat, "Perhaps I could help search for relatives lost through history? It wasn't uncommon to be related to an unknown stranger from loss of contact with their ancestors,"

The Queen straightened, "Yes, I have heard of such instances as well. Strangers separated by countries or race met only to discover that they are related through their ancestors who lost contacts with each other due to war or similar concerns," She turned to Integra, "Do not lost hope, Sir Hellsing. There is still hope yet for your vampire,"


	5. Chapter 2

A month later found Albus sitting in a gazebo within the Hellsing's garden, facing Integra with a rather serene smile on his face, yet his eyes were troubled for their signature twinkle were lost. Integra finally freed herself from the short briefing with her men to join him with an apology, "I'm sorry that I make you wait, Merlin,"

Albus quickly swallow the cookie that he has been munching for the last minute, lost in his thoughts, to greet her, "Never mind that, my dear,"

After a short exchange of 'how do you do' and 'I'm fine' the two sat in amiable silence. Integra took the time to sip her tea, sensing the elder being troubled by something so allow him the time to gather his thoughts. Albus finally sighed, "Strange how things are arranged by Fate,"

Integra placed her cup back on its saucer, "How so, Merlin?"

"I have found you your successor,"

Integra blinked, "Is that so? What sort of person are they?"

Albus chuckled, "Well, that depends on how you raise him,"

She straightened, intrigued by the fact, "A child? What of his parents?"

"Dead,"

Albus watched as concern lightened her blue gaze, "Well, was he adopted?"

He shook his head, "No,"

Integra frowned, frustrated by the man's short answer and reluctance, "What is it?"

Albus looked at the direction where the Hellsing's Orphanage stood, "He has been under our nose all this time," He looked at Integra, "Have you ever wondered how your ancestor, Abraham Van Hellsing manage to subdue Alucard? When you mentioned being unable to find any relatives, I supposed you search through the Muggle World so I restart that search in the Magical World,"

Integra's blue eyes widened, "You don't mean to say…?"

Albus nodded, "Indeed my dear, Abraham have a sister who was a Muggleborn witch. She married into an old magical family and cut any contact with Abraham after he decided to become a Vampire Hunter. She only helped him with Alucard because the Count was not someone or something meant to be left alone. And lo! I discovered with whom she was married to…"

Integra's eyes widened, "You meant to say…"

"She was married to the Potter House,"

Integra, who has leaned forward in intrigue, slumped back on her chair, eyes wide with the revelation, "To think…that he has been with us this whole time…"

"Yes…and with troubles as his baggage…"

Integra looked up at the dark words, "What do you mean, Merlin?"

Albus looked up, "Did I mentioned that the Potters have died, leaving only Harry as their sole survivor?"

"You did," Integra huffed as she sipped on her tea, warming her chilling body. The weather was warm but now it has started to show signs of storm coming from the north, "Shall we continue this in my office, Merlin?"

Abel played with Harry; or rather he was helping Harry with his readings. Harry may not have been to school but Abel have helped him with his alphabets before they were 'caught' by the Hellsing Corp. Harry took his time to study, making him a slow student. And while Dudley may be ahead, he's also a very slow student thus the teachers have to send him back to beginner class. Abel was half suspicious that Dudley purposely played the fool so he can be with Harry however from the boy's progress he wasn't so sure about that particular hunch. Maybe he was half correct…

This was how Integra found the cousins in; one was memorising his alphabets and the other trying to read while the Crusnik Abel was going between the two. She cleared her throat and the two boys looked up at her. Abel looked at her only after Harry did, his blue eyes guarded, "Yes, Ms Hellsing?"

Abel somehow the only one who get away with calling her something other than 'Sir'. Integra nodded at him in recognition and started, "I have decided to take in and adopt Harry Potter,"

Dudley froze and stared, "Why?"

Integra frowned, not knowing how to answer the boy. Was he asking why Integra only taking in Harry and not him? She decided to be blunt, "Apparently an ancestor of mine, a great grandaunt was married to the Potter family. She broke all contact with my ancestor Abraham Van Hellsing due to personal reason. As result, it is my duty to take Harry in,"

Harry, though he don't get all the big words, understood that he was related to this scary lady and pressed himself tighter against Abel, "What…what about Dudley?" His voice was small as he asked her. He may not be as much of a mute as he was at the start of his stay but he only talked when Abel was around. Integra looked at him, "I cannot adopt another, only you,"

Harry peered at Dudley who looked sad. The bigger boy sniffed, "But I want to stay with Harry,"

Harry frowned and looked at the scary woman who was going to adopt him, "But Dudley's my family,"

Integra flinched inward though her face remained an emotionless mask. What should she do? If she forced the boy, the Crusnik might retaliate and take the boy away. It was at that moment that Alucard intrude, "The boy will need someone to see to his needs,"

Integra looked at Alucard who was leaning against the door, pretending as much as he could to be a human. Although he cannot help the hellfire that burned in his gaze as he looked at the boys. Black feathers burst out of Abel's back as his eyes flashed crimson, barely holding back the snarls building at the back of his throat. Alucard grinned, all pretence disappearing with his own show of fangs.

Integra immediately took a stance between them, looking at Alucard with hard gaze, "What do you mean by that, Alucard?"

Alucard turned his bright red eyes to his Master, "Why Master, the boy will need a personal servant, a steward of his own…"

Integra narrowed her eyes, a troubled memory visiting her, "A butler…"

Alucard grin a dagger smile, "Another Walter…"

She glared at him, knew that he only brought up the name because he knew how much she both hated and loved the owner of that particular name and the position he hold in her house; her personal butler. She gritted her teeth, "Not another Walter but another, better Angel of Death," She turned to Dudley with a determined look, "You will become Harry's personal servant…if you wish to remain with him,"

Harry looked at her with wide eyes. Dudley had just learned how to do the dishes and he broke at least four plates since he started his kitchen duty. Children at the orphanage were given chores to teach them discipline at an early age. Harry, who has learned to do chores, has it easier than Dudley who has never even plucked a weed in his young life. Harry turned to Dudley, surely the boy will say no at the prospect of more chores, for Harry especially too!

But Dudley surprised him, "Okay,"

Integra glared at him, "You do realise that you will live your whole life serving your cousin like a common servant? That you will have no other purpose in life other than making sure that he lives his life as comfortable as his position can give him; that you will see to his every need from sun up to sun down?"

Dudley recalled memories of his early childhood where Harry has to serve him at the table and clean his mess after him. He will replace Harry and Harry will take his place. He was sure that he will do more than that for Harry should he accept Integra's offer and he thought if he could do it. Could he really serve Harry from sun up to sun down?

Integra turned to finish the adoption paper, sure that the boy will find the prospect of serving his cousin like a slave will turn him away but Dudley surprised her once more, "Okay,"

She looked at him over her shoulder, "Very well then," She kept her surprise to herself, "We'll begin with a six months trial. If you can take it and not waver even once during that time, then I will think about it,"

That evening, the boys moved from the orphanage to the Hellsing Manor. Dudley was taken to the servant's quarter while Harry was given a large room. Abel was given the tutor's bedroom since Integra decided that he will have to do for the Harry's academic needs. The Crusnik may be a dangerous creature at par with Alucard but the man did live through history and has seen things advance personally. She has discussed the matter with Albus and the Merlin had suggested what to make with Abel.

Abel looked at his surrounding, "Why are you giving me this room?"

Integra huffed, "From what you were doing with Harry, I believe that you are suitable as his personal tutor,"

Abel looked at her, blue eyes lighter than hers, "So I am to be his teacher? Why not send him to a proper school?"

She shook her head, "There are things that school cannot teach him. Things that I need to see to personally,"

Abel's eyes flashed, "You meant to turn him into a soldier,"

Integra retorted, "I meant to turn him into the Queen's Knight,"

They stared at each other before Abel's eyes softened, "He's the only one left then?"

Integra nodded. Abel backed down, "Very well, I accept this,"

"Goodnight,"


	6. Chapter 3

Harry looked out the window where he was studying history, taking note where his cousin Dudley was busy 'playing' with threads. It has been a year since he was adopted into the Hellsing line and learned to call Sir Integra 'Mother' while Dudley was adopted by the servants of the house, spending his hours learning how to take care of an estate like the Hellsing Manor. While it may seemed like Dudley was playing, Harry knew better.

Every day while he was taught by Abel and Integra the ins and outs of the organization that he was to lead in the near future, Dudley was trained to be the best servant in the house as well as the best assassin. Gone was the fat accumulated in his childhood. In its place were toned muscles trained to be nimble and quick, and though Dudley was much slower academic wise he make due with skills.

Abel cleared his throat, "Young Master?"

Another thing that bothered Harry was his new title, as it were; Young Master Hellsing and Integra have ever only called him Harrold. Abel only called him 'Harry' when Harry looked to him for comfort when Integra's training became too hard for him. Harry swallowed thickly, "Can I take a break, Abel?"

Abel assessed his student, taking note the dark sadness lingering in his eyes. He nodded, "Very well. We shall continue tomorrow,"

Harry gave him a rare smile that barely reached his eyes; "Thank you, Abel," As he cleared his table, Abel studied the boy. At first it had looked as though the boy has gained everything he could dream of; a home and a mother that wanted him. But then it became obvious, painfully obvious to the boy that he was only wanted because Integra needed and heir and Harry can fill the position perfectly…or so he thought. Abel knew Integra was not a woman of emotion and she was more militant than parent when it comes to Harry, this make the boy feel neglected emotionally.

Harry walked through the garden path and tripped, his books flying everywhere as he let out a small yelp. Dudley came running from behind a bush and gasped, "Harry!" He quickly helped the boy up, wincing at the sight of a scrapped knee. Harry looked up at him, "Dudley?"

Dudley gulped, "I am so sorry, Young Master!" He bowed apologetically as he helped Harry to the fountain where he was training with his strings. He quickly dug into his pockets and drew out a box of patches, since training with the sharp strings tended to cut his skin especially his fingers. Harry stared sadly when he felt hot tears welling up in his eye. Dudley stopped looking for wounds when he felt hot droplets fell on the back of his hand.

He looked up, "Young Master?"

Harry sobbed, "Not you too…Dudley, you're my cousin…not-not my servant…" He balled a fist to rub his one good eye, "So please…don't call me…that…"

Dudley bit his bottom lip. Although Integra has allowed him to become Harry's butler six months ago after he passed his six months trial, he knew he wasn't technically someone who can speak up against Harry. But what Harry asked from him…it goes against his conduct as a proper butler…so he could only apologize, "I'm sorry…Young Master,"

Harry felt his blood freeze at the words, feeling his world closing in on him. He stared at Dudley with wide eye, "Dudley?"

Dudley knelt, "I'm sorry but I can't! It…it is wrong for me to be so…so familiar-!"

"But you are my cousin!"

Dudley fell silent, staring at Harry who glared at him. It was the first time he heard his cousin make such a loud sound that was something other than a scream of pain, anguish or despair. Harry sobbed, "You-you are….family…." Harry shook his head, knowing that Dudley would not change his attitude. The last time he behaved like the old Dudley and pulled a tantrum because he didn't get enough sleep and unable to eat as much as he want, purposely dropping Harry's lunch all over him in an act of rebellion and breaking a few plates, Integra had reminded him of his promise to serve Harry with a promise of her own to evict him the next time he pulled the tantrum and send him back to the orphanage.

It was a hard six months for Dudley who had to go through a tough reforming his attitude and harsh discipline. He almost got himself kicked out several time by the senior servants but each time he came out barely unscathed. His tantrum before Harry was the last of his show of rebellion. And now six months later since he was fully accepted as part of the staff, he was as good as a born and bred servant.

Harry turned and ran away from his last hope to have a proper family. He can hear Dudley calling after him but Harry has always been the faster runner. He has never been inside the estate's forest but he ran off nonetheless. It wasn't long before he was completely lost…

Integra returned to pandemonium as her staff ran around looking for one little Harrold Hellsing. She had just returned from a casual meeting with Albus, who had wanted to learn of Harry's progress with her. Academic wise the boy was doing fine, that much Abel has proven to her by showing her his test results. Though Abel was fond of the boy, the man was a strict instructor. As for training to be a director of Hellsing and his military learning, the boy was adequate but as of late seemed to show lesser and lesser progress, almost coming to a stagnant state. It has been a year now and the boy has yet to show any progress with marksmanship with his training gun or move any further in his gymnastic class; the class being important to help him be more nimble with his body.

As for his mental state…Integra worry that he may not have what it takes to be Alucard's Master. It was a taxing duty, and for Integra's personal taste, the most taxing of all her duty as Director of Hellsing. Albus then asked her something she did not think of; have she ever spend any time with the boy outside his training as the next Director?

Her answer dismayed him; no, she has not spent any proper quality time with the boy.

Albus then sent her home with suggestion that she spend some time for the boy other than his training and countless studies of politic play and etiquette lessons. However just as she thought to take the boy out for some vacation, she returned to mayhem and Harry missing from the house. She turned to one soldier, "Where is Abel?"

The soldier saluted her and answered, "He went out for grocery with the head chef after the Young Master's study ended. Young Master was last seen going for the inner garden,"

Integra nodded, "Have you checked there?"

The soldier nodded, "We are currently going through all the cameras hidden in the garden and the forest to look for Young Master," Just as he explained this, another soldier from the surveillance room came running, "Sir! Trouble, Sir!"

Integra scowled, "What else is there nowadays?" She muttered but turned to the sweating man. He led her to the surveillance room and showed at one screen. It showed Harry climbing up the wall and nimbly leapt over it to the outer side of the wall. Integra wondered if she should applaud the boy's use of gymnast in this or groan at the fact that he's tactful enough to use the skill he learned to run from home. She turned to the soldier, "Well, why haven't you sent someone after the boy?" She noticed Dudley arriving five minutes after Harry had set off at a random direction.

The soldier sighed, "This is the problem, Sir,"

He pointed at another screen where Harry was walking, kicking an empty can when a man popped into existence and snatched the boy. Integra hissed, "Wizard," She watched as Dudley reached the spot where Harry was and not knowing that the boy have been kidnapped, kept on running, possibly looking for his currently abducted cousin. Integra growled, "Get Seras and someone call Abel!"

She then summoned Alucard. The Nosferatu stood next to her, "Well, Master?"

She glared at him, "Can you sense Harrold?"

Alucard had the nerve the smirk at her, "I think he hated being called Harrold and preferred Harry, Master,"

"Alucard, this is not the time to banter with me!"

Alucard studied her and his smirk softened, "You do care more for the boy than just as convenient heir to your throne,"

Integra growled and glared at him, "Why do you say that?"

Alucard studied his nail, "Well…I believe the boy think that you do not care for him as anything more than just a convenient sheep for the slaughter,"

Integra sighed, placing her hand on one of the random mahogany desks littering the manor's halls, "At first I do not but as of late, looking at his morose expression and dull eye…I felt a stirring…perhaps the so called maternal feeling inside me…however, I do not know how to _be_ a mother,"

Alucard don't blame her; Integra was surrounded by men and soldiers all her young life, her own mother died due to an airplane accident when she was much too young to remember her by and Arthur Hellsing was not a very expressive man. She was raised by maids who were more soldiers and bodyguards than a proper maternal material and then by soldiers and soon trained by him, a twisted monster who spent his life more at the battlefield than at home regardless of his devotion to his dead wife whom he resented until now for committing suicide.

Integra sighed, "Find him Alucard, you did have a taste of his blood after all,"

Alucard hummed and disappeared in a flurry of shadow. As a safety measure, Alucard was given a small cup of Harry's blood so that his 'collar' will recognise Harry as his next Master. At the same time it will allow Alucard to sense Harry's safety. One thing Alucard did not tell Integra was…for some reason, the binding that bound him to the Hellsing line were much stronger with Harry than it has ever been, even when compared to his early days under Abraham Van Hellsing.

It could be because Harry was the descendant of the one who helped Abraham create the 'curse' the bind him. It was one of a kind and not even Albus have seen works the like of it. In a macabre combination of alchemy, necromancy, astrology, runes and arithmancy, Alucard was bound by magic generated by the movements of the heaven, the law of numbers, the mysterious ancient magic of old and the magic of the dead, all combined by the craft of alchemy.

Alucard himself has yet to find a loophole that can unbind his chains to the Hellsing family and he has lived for 500 years to accumulate enough magical and alchemical knowledge to help him escape the Hellsing family. And yet by some God given miracle, he has yet to find a way. And now with Harry, the descendant of the magic of the witch that bound him being his next Master, Alucard can feel that the 'curse' has strengthened.

Alucard was sure had the boy wished for him to end the British Empire itself, he would have done so without mercy or hesitation…


	7. Chapter 4

**A/N: Man, I thought I'm in trouble! For the last night and until now, for some reason the sever for my account won't connect! Anyway, thank you for your kind reviews, I'll do my best to continue updating my work. But then again life might get in the way but worry not, I am determined to finish all my works. Ah, warning in this chapter is; potty mouthed kidnappers ahead! Enjoy!**

* * *

Harry opened one blurry eye and everywhere he looked was darkness. He blinked, realising that he was positioned face down and that something 'woke' him up. Fear seized him as he felt something cold touching his back. An unfamiliar face peered into his line of sight and grinned, "Look at this one! I think we got ourselves the Boy-Who-Lived!"

A thumb was pressed roughly on the familiar scar just above his left eyebrow and Harry whimpered, biting back a yelp. Another man joined the first and grinned, "Even better for a worthy sacrifice," Harry's one eye widened as a knife flashed over him and he bit his tongue as he held back a pained scream as the wielder re-opened his scar. Pain flashed through his body like lightning and he bent his back, his throat constricting.

His kidnapper hit the back of his head, making it slam onto the slab of stone painfully, "The Hell, bitch? Can't take a little pain, you big baby? Man, what a spoilt little prince we have here,"

Another rough voice reprimanded them, "Shut up! We are doing this to avenge and bring back the Dark Lord. It is obvious fated that his murderer bring him back!"

A dark chuckle filled the room and Harry shivered, recalled the sound of Alucard when he came across the vampire in the manor while learning how to aim a gun. Glowing red eyes peered at him and cold finger pressed over the over wound on his temple, the owner of said finger make it a point to lick it from his finger, "Ah…to think that the so called Boy-Who-Lived is also the new Hellsing heir…yes…" He hissed and grabbed at Harry's hair, forcing the boy to look at him eye-to-eye, "Double the victory. That Hellsing bitch's reign will be over and soon we will have reign over the worthless human as the Dark Lord bring down her pet; the No-Life-King Dracula,"

He then took off the eye-patch covering his useless right eye. Glaring at it, he dug his fingers and Harry screamed as pain wrecked his skull. The vampire plucked out the dead eyeball and crunched on it. The wizard behind him gagged at the sight as the only creature in their midst signalled, "Alright, start carving,"

The nest few hours were pure torture for young Harry. They won't even let him pass out as they carved an elaborate circle on his back. Blood pooled on the ground and then followed the gouges on the floor, making a bloody circle with pentacles and runes all around the sacrificial table. Then three of the men started to chant something strange. Diluted saltwater was poured on Harry's back soon after the blade was lifted and a scream tore through his weakened throat. The chanting grew louder and Harry felt lightheaded from the amount of blood loss…

Black feathers…his remaining eye blinked at that and he looked at face with glowing red eyes…

He thought it was Alucard but the eyes, thought similar in colour, were different. The owner was saying something…

"I think I'd rather keep the boy,"

Screaming; "That wasn't the deal!"

Something dark; "Don't you know? Demons are bad at keeping their side of the bargain,"

"Tell me, child, what is your name?"

Harry blinked blearily, realising that he now faced up and at the owner of the dark voice, "Harry…"

"What do you desire Harry?"

Harry felt his eyes fluttering close but a nudge from a finger with black claw bring him back to lucidity, "I…don't want anything…"

"Interesting," A dark smile; "But young Harry…in the end all humans want _something_ …" Harry felt his body being lifted and then felt him and his carrier move, "I sense…existence outside…not human and most certainly far from living, trying to get inside this barrier. Interesting, he's even more powerful that the other vampire. Is he yours?"

Harry stared, his eyes unseeing and thought that it must be Abel and nodded. With that his mind drifted away and darkness stole all his senses…

Severus Snape was busy bottling the infirmary's newest batch of potion when Albus appeared in his room with a flash of flame. Severus looked up, "Headmaster?" Without replying, he merely grabbed onto the man and whisked him away. Severus coughed and blinked away the white dots dancing in his eyes when he saw that he has been taken to a hospital room, "Why are we in a Muggle hospital…and the Statute of Secrecy-!"

Albus cut his Potion Master short, "Hush, Severus; no time to explain! I need your skill in both healing and dark magic!" With that he pulled the confused and alarmed wizard along to a bed. Severus was shocked; to hear Albus needing his deep understanding of dark magic meant he needed Severus's aid in helping him undo a deadly curse. Most would think that being a Leader of Light, as so many dubbed him as, Albus Dumbledore have no understanding of Dark Magic but only a fool would be where he was without understanding Dark Magic; a fool and a mere puppet.

Albus was no fool and his understanding of the dark was as deep as Voldemort's, perhaps even deeper. Otherwise, the Dark Lord would not have feared the man so. Albus pushed aside the curtain to find the strange man who 'helped' brought back Harry to the manor with Alucard having a glaring contest with Abel who lingered over Harry, his black wings sparking with restrained current. Albus growled at them, "Gentlemen! We do not have time for your testosterone competition, Harry need immediate help! Abel, I suggest you pull back your energy, its disturbing the infirmary's technologies! I don't need these gadgets blowing up from overheating!"

Severus hardly has the time to blink from Albus's harsh snap, which was uncharacteristic of the man, and turned his gaze to the boy. He froze inside, recognising the scar on the boy's forehead. His Dark Mark tingled with recognition. But outwardly, as Abel pulled away, he moved automatically. The first thing he noticed was the blood; there was blood everywhere, soaking through the bandages and into the coverlet of the standard hospital bed. He pulled out a tiny bag he have in his pocket. As a Potion Master and former spy, Severus always brought his special first aid kit with him in his pocket. Although the war has long ended, Severus has a hard time breaking this particular lifesaving habit.

The first thing he does was bringing out the blood replenishing potion and turned to Albus, "Have you given him any potion?"

Albus nodded, "I gave him a small shot of Fawkes's tears. The wound won't close for some reason,"

The strange man in a butler-like uniform piped, "I told you that only I can stop the bleeding,"

Abel snapped, "If that is so, then why didn't you before you bring him here?"

The stranger rolled his crimson gaze, "Well, I was distracted by the big bad wolf,"

Albus turned to Severus, "What do you think?"

Severus looked at the strange pentagram, practically carved into the boy's back and took out a handkerchief, transfiguring it into a really good liquid absorbing towel, and dabbed the boy's back gently. Once it was cleared as much as it can, he took a good look to study the pentagram. His eyes widened, "This is-!"

Albus nodded, "A demon summoning ritual,"

Severus held back the bile in his throat, "So they tried to sacrifice the boy's soul?"

Abel snarled, his now red eyes glaring at the stranger, "You shall _not_ take my boy _away_ from me, **demon**!"

The stranger, demon, smirked, "Ah, but the contract can only be sealed with a wish. He made no wish…yet,"

Abel growled, "Then go back to your shithole, bastard!"

The demon tsked, "Language!" He mockingly admonished Abel, who looked just about ready to explode. At that time, Integra stepped in with Dudley, "What is going on!" She just got back with her men from the place where Alucard reported Harry was held and tortured, both investigating and clearing up before the local got whiff of the hullaballoo. At the same time, the men sent to get Dudley back just returned with the boy in tow.

Dudley paled at the sight of Harry bleeding, rushing to the boy's side, "Harry!" He looked ready to faint and Seras quickly caught him, "Hey there, Dud! Nothing to work up on, he'll be fine in no time!" She gave Albus a worried smile over Dudley's head, silently asking with her eyes for him to help the Hellsing heir before Dudley get into cardiac arrest. Severus sighed and pulled out a vial of Dittany Essence and poured it over Harry's back, half hoping that the essence might work where the cure-all Phoenix tears failed.

Integra looked up at the sound of something hissing and finally noticed the man half obscured by the hangings around the bed, "Merlin, who is our mysterious guest?"

Albus turned to Severus, "A man I trust,"

Severus flinched, knowing that the words were both a liberator and a chain for him from Albus. Trust the man to constantly remind him of his position while making it seemed so innocent. He ignored the contradicting feeling of pride and despair, instead concentrating at the task at hand. Just when he thought the essence just did its job, it dissolved completely and he sighed.

From what he understood, the boy has to seal the contract or die. He doesn't know why Albus insisted on saving the boy, surely not just for a blasted prophecy. Severus believed Albus words when the older wizard said that Voldemort will return in the, hopefully, far future. This being that the proof he carried with him every single day on his left forearm. But surely the man would not condemn a child's soul for the corrupted and backward society?

Integra came to his view and stood next to Albus, "Merlin, why have you not do anything to save my heir? The country could not risk the loss of the Hellsing line, not with the whole country at stake,"

Albus looked at the Iron Lady with eyes torn between choices, "If I do save him, his soul is condemned. If I don't, the world is condemned," He looked at the demon and slowly explained to Integra the situation while dripping another vial of Fawkes's tears on Harry's scarred back. Integra's eyes widened and she too looked torn between the two evils.

At that moment, a weak voice whispered, "I wish…"

* * *

 **Thank you and please do check out my other HP works. Just click my account and its listed there! You know the drill for that! And for those following aLiCE, do not worry, I merely placed it back in the crossover section with 'American McGee's Alice' game. I own neither HP nor the Alice game franchise.**


	8. Chapter 5

Sebastian, the demon whom Harry made a contract with, knocked on the door of Harrold's bedroom around five in the morning, checking up on him, "Milord, it is time for your lessons," After he listened for a while, he opened the door and set out to light up the room and open the heavy drapes. Behind him, Harrold stirred and yawned as he pushed his blankets aside to head for the bathroom.

Two more years have passed and Harry learned to adapt to his life as an heir to the Hellsing line. He even accepted to answer to his new 'name', Harrold. Sebastian waited for the boy to finish his ablution. It was so different to when he was a butler to the Phantomhive heir. Unlike Ciel, Harrold was more independent in nature and personality. It took him a whole year to convince the boy's guardians to allow him to serve the boy. At the same time, Dudley received a proper teacher as a butler and quickly adapted to the lifestyle although their relationship was strained at best.

An hour later found Harrold inside the gym studio where he ran laps before going to through his usual routines, for nine years old boy he's extremely well built. Harrold diligently followed the military-like regime and training every morning and night before sleep. Three hours later he finished up his morning exercise and headed for shower. Sebastian continued his work, making sure his suit was ready and his shoes clean and shiny. Harrold came out of the shower and started to dress himself, ignoring the demonic butler in his room. He learned to tie his tie on his own and put on his vest and his overcoat, straightening his lapels and collars before turning to leave.

He joined Integra for breakfast, "Good morning, Sir," He waited quietly as Dudley pushed his chair in, serving him. Currently, Dudley was trained to serve Integra as her personal butler. She nodded and acknowledgment to Harrold and the boy started on his breakfast. The last two years forced the boy to straighten up to become a proper heir of a politically important and elite house. The year before last both Harrold and Dudley were sent to join the Queen's Guard for their training. It was gruelling and certainly not something most parents would call an acceptable education. They were taught to kill and to lead an army after all.

Integra finally set her tablet down, "Well, Harrold," She looked at him, "I have a news to break to you,"

Harrold calmly fold his napkin as he finished his breakfast, "Yes, Sir?"

Integra's eyes flashed, hiding the concern in her heart from Harrold's sharp gaze. In just three, almost four, years Harrold was shaping up to be the perfect heir. Yet there was one last hurdle for him to past through, "Tonight, you shall head out to Workington. There was a report of a vampire suspect there. The police managed to evacuate all nearby residents of the affected area. Expect a league of ghouls. You will fight beside Alucard. Tell your pet bird to not interfere unless your life is at stake and you are overrun," She glared at Sebastian. The other reason Dudley served her was because Sebastian can only be controlled by Harrold.

Harrold can order Sebastian to serve Integra but Integra does not believe the demon to do as he was told without harming her behind Harrold's back. She turned to Dudley, "Dudley, you will aid Seras," Dudley bowed politely, "Mission accepted, Milady,"

As he turned to get ready, Dudley glared at Sebastian. Despite having a student-teacher relationship, he doesn't trust Harrold's safety with Sebastian and disliked the fact that he could not serve Harrold. He became a butler to help and protect Harrold and yet because of Sebastian, he could not do so. But biting back the tantrum that was pointed out to him as a bad habit, Dudley strived to become better than Sebastian.

That evening, Abel entered the room as Harrold was getting ready, "Are you going to be okay?"

Harrold's gaze softened at the sight of his father figure, "I'll be fine," He strapped his Japanese swords to his back, "But one can never be too prepared," He added two more daggers strapped his hip, each as long as a grown man's forearm. All his weapons were made from a mixt of mercury and silver, blessed by the Head Church of England as well as having specialised runes carved into its surfaces. A special blessed adult-finger thick silver needle was hidden up his wrist and Harrold stood back, looking over himself in the mirror; black combat boots, special black bulletproof vest made of dragon's hide over a black button up and black overcoat hiding his underarm holsters. All his suits were specially tailored to be magic attacks durable and Muggle weapons durable.

Such fabrics were usually used by Magical authorities like the Aurors but if one has enough money, one can always mass order it for personal use. And since the Hellsing have quite the money and back-up sponsors, they can order it for the Head of Hellsing's use…or her heir.

Seras appeared by the door, knocking, "Sir Hellsing, the pilot and helicopter are ready for take-off at your order, sir!"

Harrold looked at Abel smiled, "See you, Abel,"

Seras watched the exchange with a pang of regret. Tonight will complete destroy that sweet little boy that she sit three to four years ago. Tonight, Harry Potter will truly be replaced by Harrold Hellsing. Harrold looked over his shoulder to see Dudley entering a different helicopter. The last years have been so busy and Harrold somewhat missed his cousin. Mentally shaking the thoughts aside, he entered the flying vehicle and sensed Alucard entering his shadow.

They flew over London and the rest of the suburban area. The night sky was filled with stars but they were hidden by the pollution. He tuned in into his headphone, "Pilot? How far along are we?"

The pilot answered without looking away from his job, "Ten more minutes, sir!"

Harrold narrowed his gaze, holding back from chewing his bottom lip, "Hurry it up! We can't leave the local police to hold the area free of people for too long! That much commotion will certainly grab reporter's attention!"

The pilot nodded, "Roger that, sir!"

They managed to reach Workington three minutes earlier than estimated time and Harrold was eager to get things done. He sensed Alucard reaching into his mind, his brain feeling cold as if exposed to the night wind, "Patience, Harrold. Impatience in battle are reserved for suicidal fools,"

Harrold sighed, "Understood,"

They first visited the Chief Police's tent to present themselves before entering the 'infected' area. Harrold stared at the man, a Jonathan Hill as the officer checked his ID on his phone connected to the Police HQ's profiles. Officer Hill looked at the pale, too small boy. The boy stood straight like a soldier and looked at him with cool interest. It disturbed him to see the boy so calm and so willing to go into the monster's den. But his job remained to do as he was told, especially considering the rumours that pointed that the Hellsing only move under the Queen's direct order. If he hindered this Hellsing boy just because as a responsible adult it does not seat well with him, he will lose more than just his job.

His family remained more important than his conscience…

Sebastian eyed the Chief Inspector, capable of 'reading' the man's mind without actually delving through the man's mind. Harrold himself understood why the man hesitated to let him and his men through. Once they passed through the police yellow tags, Harrold barked, "Alucard, scout ahead!"

He then turned to Seras and Dudley along with three Hellsing soldiers, "Seras, you and the rest search for any signs of survivors. Eliminate anything inhuman that gets in the way,"

They saluted, "Sir!" Seras led the way as they headed on the opposite direction that Alucard had disappeared through. Harrold waited for a moment before looking at Sebastian, "Cover me but don't get in my way," After watching Sebastian nod, Harrold made his way. He surveyed the damaged residential area, completely wasted by the vampire. He walked a few blocks before being confronted by ghouls.

Harry palmed his daggers before lunging forward. He may have guns but Harrold preferred to use it when he's out numbered. As the blade sliced through the rotting neck of one ghoul lady, Harrold felt everything human in him cringing away from the sensation of slicing through another human. The head came off and though Harrold wanted to stop, wanted to run away to let Sebastian deal with the mess instead of him, his mind have been trained to keep going. A moment of lapse can mean the difference between life and death.

Sebastian watched from the side, slapping away one random ghoul who leapt out of the window of the house next to him, as his new 'master' kill these rotting moving corpses. Harrold was determined, though his conscience recoiled and the stench was unbearable. A large, heavyweight ghoul lumbered over with a shotgun. Sebastian watched as the gun exploded, spitting bullet, bullet that Harrold sliced into two with his trusty dagger. The boy leapt over one ghoul and jumped onto the overgrown ghoul with the shotgun.

Another armed ghoul appeared; this one with a handgun. But before the ghoul could take aim, being slower than normal human, Harrold whipped out his own automatic handgun and take the first shot, blasting the ghoul's head to pieces. It may not be a Cajull or a Jackal like Alucard's heavy arms but the bullets was of similar material. Harrold stood up, slicing the air with his dagger to flick away the remaining black blood clinging to the silver surface. Harrold took in a deep breath as more ghouls lumbered out, with more and more of them armed and ready to take damage, some of them obviously officers that got caught and turned to ghoul.

Harrold flinched at the sight of officers in uniforms being desecrated in death by the taint of ghouls. Taking out the cross hanging around his neck, Harrold spoke a small prayer and kissed the holy symbol. He took off his overcoat, being warmed by the battle, and slid the daggers back to his hip's holsters. He reached back and grabbed the handles of his swords, "May God in Heaven has mercy on your souls,"

With a roar, the small soldier took off, charging right for the centre before swinging his blades. Integra saw that Harrold can use both hands although it was due to him having to train his left hand when his right arm was pulled out of its socket. This was trained to the point that using either hand was natural for Harrold, giving birth to an ambidextrous soldier.

Harrold's martial art's teacher from the East taught him that though guns make more damage and can end the battle much quicker and cleaner, once he's out of ammo then it's over. It was the reason that Harrold was trained in the way of the swords. He took advantage of Harrold's ambidextrous skill to train him into using double handed martial arts.

It was almost twilight when Harrold reached Alucard, dead blood dripping off his swords as Alucard finish off the last of the remaining vampire nest. He greeted Harrold with his trademark hellish grin, "You looked like you are having fun, Young Master,"

Harrold scowled, "I do not see anything fun about cutting down corpses," He glared at Alucard, "Report, Alucard,"

Alucard grinned and pointed inside the bloody hall, "There's two more left inside. I shall leave them to your discretion,"

Dread filled Harrold but he forced his legs to move him into the building. His eyes widened at the sight; two children, both his age, clutching at each other as they eyed him fearfully. They were both turned into vampires. But Harrold have only one mission; to clean Workington of vampires that broke the Ministry's rules.

His hand shook as he reached for his automatic handgun from its holster. Behind him, Dudley arrived with Seras who found a group of human who had thought that the zombie apocalypse have started inside a well-built tree house that the soldiers sent back beyond the police's line. Dudley gasped at the sight, "Oh, are they more survivors?"

Sebastian smirked, "Unfortunately…"

The gunshot rang deafeningly as dawn lit up the horizon…

"No…"


	9. Chapter 6

Abel glared at Sebastian as the butler threw several more silver knives at Harrold, who avoided it nimbly and swiped at two with his daggers. It was morning, a year have gone by since Harrold's first official vampire hunt. In that year, he gained a friend through Dudley. This friend happened to be a girl of all people and just your common civilian. But due to her, he and Dudley became closer although Dudley has yet to become his butler officially.

The bell rang, signalling that the two hours sparring session has come to an end. Wiping his face with a towel provided outside the sparring room, Harrold looked at Abel, "What's next on the list?"

Abel smiled at the ten years old, "Dance lesson,"

One would think that someone in the Hellsing's line of work does not need a dance lesson but Abel, Alucard and Sebastian agreed that it will do well to train the body in constant endurance. Harrold has never stepped into a normal school since becoming an heir so despite all his well-rounded skills in things like dancing, politic, martial arts, leadership, acrobats and several other sets of skills, the only thing that Harrold's bad at would be…casual socialising.

Abel recalled Harrold's first encounter with Hermione Granger. The boy seemed to revert back to that little boy that Abel took under his wings nine to eight years ago. Harrold glared at him over his shoulder through the mirror, "You are thinking it again. Honestly, Abel, it has been three months since. I'm pretty sure I have gotten the hang of it," He glared at the reflection of his cravat, still trying to get the knot right.

Sebastian smirked, "Ah yes, as the tea 'party' last week has proven,"

Harrold groaned mentally, "Quiet, Sebastian," He then turned to Sebastian, not wanting the matter of his stubborn cravat get in the way of his punctual timing. Once the demon has his cravat on right Harrold stepped away and rushed to his lesson.

Harrold stepped in the dance room to face his dance instructor and staggered into a stop; his body numb, "Ms Granger?"

The girl that Dudley supposedly saved from bullying three months ago was sitting in one of the chairs in the room. It was summer break and Hermione have decided to spend it meeting with Dudley. As to how they ended up allowing a civilian into the Hellsing's compound was a story for another day. Hermione grinned at him, her large front teeth making it look a little dorky but adorable, "Harrold, I told you to call me Hermione,"

Harrold looked at Alucard disguised as someone nicknamed by Sebastian as Madame Red; this being that Alucard dressed in a red dress with red hair tied in a bun and red heals. Madame Red smiled, "She wanted to learn how to dance,"

Harrold turned to Hermione, "Have you taken lessons before, Hermione?"

She shook her head, "My Dad does waltz but that's all he knows," She stepped up to him and looked at Madame, "What should I do?"

Madame gave a disarming charming smile, "Dance with the Young Master and see how far your father know and we'll work from there," With a clap of 'her' hands, the music started and so does the class. At first the idea of Alucard teaching _anything_ to _anyone_ was an alarming idea but they all agreed that since he managed to pass himself off as a noble back in Victorian era, he must have known the dancing etiquette because the Count was notorious for slipping into parties to pick his victims. So Alucard got to teach dancing.

Abel already taught Harrold many things academic wise and Integra does not want Harrold to be so used to studying under one teacher that he became out of sort when instructed by another. So she ordered Alucard to teach Harrold dancing, at first not believing that he will take up on the order but it has been three years since he started teaching Harrold dancing.

That evening Dudley sent Hermione home and Harrold finally slinked into his room, free for the rest of the day. Despite the free time, he went to the target room and started shooting arrows at moving dummies. Bored with that, he took out knives and went at the dummies again. His mind was a mess when he wasn't busy thinking or remembering things that should be remembered. Exhausted and feeling his arm muscles burning up from the work out, Harrold stepped away and looked at the damage he caused. He would have gone through the Simulation Apartment in the armies training camp but the last time he went there, the captain scolded him since they needed the 'apartment' to train soldiers. If Harrold want to use the 'apartment' then he needed to go through proper procedure.

Harrold closed his eyes and he saw the darkness and his mind recalled the incantations and the torture that he had to go through before his mind shifted to the two children his age, doomed from the start to die. Alucard had told him that he has done the right decision. Other vampires will kill the children. They were a liability to the survival of their society.

Harrold recalled that he was crying when he pulled the triggers, the pressure of his responsibility driven home like the final nail that sealed his coffin-like destiny when the children lay dead at his feet. Integra was a harsh taskmaster; she will drive him over the edge but would not let him fall. This was the world and reality that Harrold lived in; what little innocence left from his childhood completely shattered that twilight.

Taking a deep breath, he looked up to see Integra loading the training gun at the spot where Harrold stood before. She looked at him, "Still haunted by their image?"

Harrold bit his lip, "Yes, sir," No point lying to her, she'll see right through him. Harrold listened as Integra snorted and started shooting. He watched her back, committing it to memory. Their life was always on the line, this job a certain one way ticket to hell to anyone. Every job was a guillotine blade over their neck. So every moment he got, Harrold vowed to cherish the memories he gained each day he spend living and prayed his thanks each day he wake up alive and before sleep that he went through the day alive.

Integra finished her round, eyeing the bullets that missed the targets with distaste, "I'm an old granny now and yet my aim with the gun still so-so," She chuckled, "Don't be like me, Harry,"

Harrold blinked at her, confused by her sudden 'advise', "Sir?"

Integra turned her blue gaze toward him, "Starting this September 1st, you will be a part of the Magical Society. You will represent not only the Hellsing family and the Royal Family, but also us Muggles," Harrold stood up, realising what she was implying; his actions will reflect their society as a whole, embarrassment is not an option.

He saluted, "Yes, sir!" Although she does not elaborate on the quiet 'advise' about not becoming like her, Harry knew that there was a deeper meaning to it. Being the Heir meant maturing beyond the limitation of his age. After a few more minutes watching Integra shooting at the dummies, Harrold joined her with his own guns.

Harrold watched Hermione as she bit her lip nervously, "Have you gotten it?"

He frowned, "Gotten what?"

She fidgeted, hiding something behind her, "The Letter," Harrold could hear the capital 'L' in her words and looked to Dudley for elaboration. The blond cleared his throat, "Remember how I met her? The other reason I decided that it will do you two good to meet is because Hermione shows signs of having magic. She make things move when the other kids taunted and called her mean names,"

Not to mention her father's dental clinic was attacked by a wounded vampire. Investigation showed that the vampire was part of a covenant so they placed the Granger under special witness protection program. Hermione have been going to the school that the Hellsing Organization built for their children victims like the orphanage for the last three months. It was a pity for her scholarship though. Harrold ran through these data in his mind and nodded, "You meant the Hogwarts Letter?"

Her brown eyes brightened, "Yeah!" She pulled out her own letter from when she has been holding behind her back, showing it to him, "They even know out address! See my name here?"

Harrold took the letter from her and studied the wax seal. Albus Dumbledore only came to the Hellsing Estate for pressing matters but the man sent him rare magic texts every chance he got like birthday, Thanks Giving, Halloween and Christmas. The door to the seldom used parlour opened and Sebastian pushed in a snack tray, "Young Master, there is a letter for you," He gave the letter to Harrold while Dudley set the coffee table for snacks; macaroons, cupcakes and tiny tiramisu. Hermione gulped, "Oh they look good, Dudley!"

The larger boy smiled while a blush peppered his cheeks, "Thank you for the compliment, Hermione. Our chef will be most delighted,"

Harrold closed the letter and handed Hermione his envelope, "Well, I just received mine,"

She took the envelope from him and squealed, causing those with sharper hearing to wince from the sudden assault. She gasped and looked at Sebastian as the demon blinked, his ears ringing, "Oh, I'm sorry…but this is so exciting! I wish we get into the same class!"

Harrold shrugged, taking his cocoa slowly, "Well, we'll be in the same year no doubt. Not sure about the Houses that we will be sorted in though,"

Hermione deflated, "Oh yeah, the Sorting Ceremony…How do they do it, do you supposed?"

Harrold looked at Dudley who shrugged, "Mr Dumbledore won't say a thing, even to me,"

Harrold should have expected it. His mentor was much too secretive and he supposed it only to be expected considering that he was the highly secretive Merlin. So he looked at Hermione, "Not a clue, I'm afraid,"

Hermione sighed before tensing up, "Do you think they have a test?! Oh no! I don't have any reading material, how would I answer them? I only do magic when I'm distressed!" She started to panic and Harrold chuckled, "Don't worry. If they do that, there won't be any Muggleborn First Years," He then looked at the trembling saucers, "And do calm down, Hermione. You are upsetting the china,"

Hermione looked at her cup of cocoa and gasped, "Oh sorry," She closed her eyes and counted to ten. The trembling stopped and the other occupants in the room clapped their hand. Dudley grinned, "Your control are getting better,"

The bushy haired girl with the white polka dotted red ribbons blushed. The ribbons, if Harrold recalled, was a gift from Dudley to help the girl gain better self-esteem. Hermione prided herself for her school grades but her appearance was badly dulled by her out-of-control hair and large front teeth. Though she had tried to ignore the jabs made at her appearance and concentrated solely on her grades, it does not change that she was still a girl and wanted to look pretty just like any other girl. Only Hermione does not know how. Her unruly hair was one of the things she hated about herself.

But Dudley remedied that by tying her hair into two ponytails tied behind her ears by those ridiculous ribbons. It make Hermione looked like she was constantly wearing ribbons shaped earmuffs but the effect was adorable to look at. This raised her self-esteem by a whole lot and Hermione was more outspoken due to that.

Harrold nodded and stretched, "I believe that Dudley should walk you home. It is almost time for demons to walk the earth,"


	10. Chapter 7

Harrold stepped off the car with Hermione, Dudley holding the door open. He could sense Sebastian following them from afar. Harrold dressed as usual, black eye-patch over his right eye and dressed sharply in a business suits, a cane hiding a silver blade in his hand and guns hidden under his suits' jacket. Although he's young, he looked every part the elite of society.

He looked at Dudley who will escort them in the open, "Well?"

Dudley looked around, "Albus told me about this place called Leaky Cauldron. It resembled a pub but it's more of a bed-and-breakfast establishment," Dudley was given a special pair of glasses by Albus to do his job, allowing him to see beyond the magical disguises of wizards and witches. He pointed at the building, "This way, sir,"

Hermione took the time to look around in awe as they entered the building. Her parents can't make it and since Harrold will be going to Diagon Alley for his school things, he offered to take Hermione as well. Once inside the building, Harrold looked at Dudley for the next guide, "And then?"

The butler-in-training look at the notebook in his hand, "Go to the back of the building, that's where the entrance is," He looked up, "I think we should follow them, sir," He pointed at a family of blonds whom Hermione noticed coming out of the fireplace a few moments before. They followed the group of three closely and watched at the oldest male of the group took out his wand from his cane, making Hermione look at Harrold's cane, and tapped the bricks which shifted.

Hermione gasped, "Wicked,"

The blond boy, the son, looked at her, "First time coming here?"

She nodded, "Yeah. I have heard of this place but never had the chance to come," She was being honest but vague at the same time, having learned from Dudley about the Magical Community's Pureblood nonsense. Looking at the family, she can tell that they were those Purebloods but wasn't sure if they were one of the friendlier kind. So she used the skill she learned from spending time with Harrold; politic answers.

As they stepped into the crowded bazaar, for that was what it can be described as, and Harrold quickly turned to them, "Stay close and hold hands if necessary, won't do to get separated in this crowd," He eyed the crowd warily, grabbing Dudley's gloved hand who in turned offered his elbow to Hermione as if escorting her through a dance floor. They moved, following the blond family still, through the crowd. The blond boy noticed them and tugged at his father's sleeve, "They are following us,"

The blond head of family looked at them and smiled at the rather lost look that Hermione gave him while he was impressed by the obviously important boy with the eye-patch. He looked at his wife who gave him a cool look of approval. He turned his gaze back to them, "Allow us to escort you through your first visit in Diagon Alley,"

Harrold stepped forward, "Thank you for your…kind offer. This will make it less awkward for us to follow you like lost puppies," Harrold smiled at his little dry joke, "My name is Hellsing, Harrold Hellsing,"

The man barely held back the shiver in recognition of the name. It will do his family a lot of good to sidle up to this boy so he smiled, "I am Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy,"

Hermione and Dudley held back grin, knowing that Harrold just make a well-known joke in the Muggle's pop culture and that the older wizard had unknowingly fallen for the joke. The blond son looked at them with a frown, "What's so funny?"

Hermione giggled, "Nothing. It's just that…James Bond,"

He blinked at her giggling, "What? Who's James Bond?"

Dudley cleared his throat, "Merely a reference to a famous spy character. It is nothing rude," He smiled at the boy politely and introduced himself, "I am Dudley Dursley and this lady here is Hermione Granger," He allowed them to recognised the fact that Hermione and he as coming for a Muggle family. The boy blinked at them in confusion, not understanding why his Muggle hating father would be so nice to them, "Draco Malfoy,"

They followed the family to the Wizarding Bank named Gringotts, ran by goblins of all things, and watched at Hermione went to one of the counter nervously, "Good morning. I would like to open an account, please?"

Dudley watched the goblin with passive wariness, having heard of their nasty demeanour when faced with something they dislike although so far Hermione haven't got a problem to open her account and changing her Muggle money to the Wizarding currency. Once that was done, she turned to them with a smile, "Wow! That was a little unnerving,"

Harrold nodded, although his eyes were trained on a figure at one of the counters. Dudley looked at the man and turned to Harrold, "Should we do anything, sir?" Draco looked up at the address of 'sir' used by Dudley. Confused, he looked to Lucius and whispered, "What are they, Father?"

Lucius looked at him and answered quietly, "This is one Muggle family that will do you a lot of good to be friendly with. The Hellsing are extremely close to the Royal Family and their job is exterminating anything that pose as danger to the country and crown. They mostly deal with creatures attacks but if a wizard or witch caught the attention of the Royal Family, they will be the one send to destroy us,"

Draco frowned, "But the Queen's a Muggle-!" Narcissa placed a hand over his mouth and looked at the Hellsing group still dealing with the goblins before whispering to Draco, "Regardless Draco, the fact remained that she's the Queen of our world as well. If she wishes us gone, that is exactly what the Hellsing will do," She let her son's mouth go, "So Draco, be sure not to say anything against the Crown especially where the Hellsing Heir can hear you,"

Draco looked at the Hellsing group in confusion before frowning, "But we are wizards, we have magic. What can _they_ do?"

Lucius shrugged his tense shoulder, "Destroy us and strip us of our wealth and standing so complete we will be beggars before you can even 'snitch'," He then added as an afterthought, "The Hellsing are also military by nature. If they mobilize their army, we will have no chance of survival. Merlin knows how many witches and wizards they have among their ranks,"

Draco studied his father, finally the sense of dread dawning on him. He looked at the boy with the eye-patch with newfound respect. He knew that the only person his father feared was the Dark Lord. To see his father being spooked by a boy his age was eye-opening. Draco decided that comes hell or high water, he _must_ be friend with Harrold Hellsing.

Draco looked at his father, "I will be his friend. I'll do anything to be his friend,"

Lucius and Narcissa nodded, Lucius adding, "Between two evils, survival is of the most important thing to us Malfoy,"

Draco nodded and made his way to Harrold, who looked at him with cool aristocracy. Draco could sense that the boy was dangerous in more way than just connection. This was one family who does not bow to money or brownnosing. They follow no one but the Crown. Draco knew this much, being a part of the elite in the Magical Community. He has spent his childhood studying to be the elite of elite, be it from his father or the people brownnosing the Malfoy family.

But between the Hellsing and Malfoy, the Hellsing was in a class of its own. The Malfoy family stood where they were at the present time because of their wealth and connections with important figures as well as bribery. But the Hellsing does not need to bribe, does not need to boot lick anyone to be where they were. Their wealth perhaps even overshadowed the Malfoy's and their connections were something to be feared. Being close to the Crown meant that even the Minister of Magic has no say over their actions and decision. The Ministry could not protect them if the Hellsing decided to bring them down.

Harrold could tell when someone wanted something from him; it was one of the things he was trained by Integra personally as well as the Merlin. He was taken to every formal occasion amongst politicians hosted by the Queen to train this particular skill. So Harrold can tell that Draco Malfoy will follow his come hell or high water. The light of determination glowed in the boy's eyes, the determination to stand on top and to survive whatever game thrown their way.

Harrold has heard of the Malfoy from Albus. They were a strong supporter of the Pureblood propaganda and so Harrold knew that they boy recognised the strength of the Hellsing family despite being Muggle in background. Normally he would have turned his nosed from the boy but Harrold see an opportunity.

This was an opportunity to unite the Pureblood and Muggleborn, to strengthen the Magical World starting from its root; their children.

Draco looked at him, "So…what do you know of Hogwarts?"

Harrold smirked, "As much as you,"

Draco blinked, "Oh? So you…know anyone from the Magical World?"

"Yes, one Albus Dumbledore. He is quite the celebrity, isn't he?"

Draco could see that badmouthing the Headmaster could mean a very bad thing for him so he has to agree, "Yes. Quite the achievement," He then grinned, "Did you know he has a Chocolate Frog's Card?"

This was something Harrold does not know. Albus, despite introducing magic to him on a regular basis every holiday occasion held back the finer side of the Magical World. Oh, Harrold have heard of Quidditch but things like this Chocolate Frog's Card was something he knew nothing about. So he shook his head, "I'm afraid Albus Dumbledore considered that as something I must experience by myself,"

Draco read between the lines; **this I do not know**. He grinned wider, "Then allows me to introduce you to Honeyduke,"

They left Gringotts and Draco practically oozed with confidence of the knowledge that he knew something that Harrold does not. He ma behaved as though he was rubbing it in but Harrold knew better; this was about pride. Despite aiming to brownnose him, Draco still held pride. Harrold can respect that so allowed the boy to talk as how he wished.

Draco proved to be a good guide, showing them the fun side of Diagon Alley and explain things as best as he could, sometime looking to Lucius to help him. Harrold studied their interaction; though the Malfoy lived up to their surname, bad faith, it remained the fact that for Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy, family was everything.

Harrold decided to use this to…reform them so to say…


	11. Chapter 8

The Granger stood nervously and teary eyed next to Integra and Abel. She had written to Albus to allow Dudley to accompany Harrold with the reasoning that some paperwork will be sent to him via Sebastian. Besides, she needed Dudley to understand Harrold's world to help ease communication with the Ministry of Magic easier in the future. Harrold being a wizard also meant that the Hellsing Organization will be working closely with the Ministry of Magic in the near future.

Harrold had also given an extremely strict, ironclad, no-room-to wiggle order to Sebastian. The demonic butler will be the messenger between him and Hellsing, protect Integra and listen to her orders as though they come from him. There were more but that was a whole different story. Currently Sebastian was in the form of crow. Harrold waited as Hermione gave a tearful goodbye to her parents, promising to write and all. He then saw the Malfoy arriving in a loud pop. Draco caught his eyes and beamed only to be held back by his father when he wanted to rush toward the Hellsing Heir.

Lucius studied the famous Iron Lady of Hellsing. Though she looked old, she held her stature in a way that demanded respect. He approached the Knight of Hellsing and gave a polite greeting, "Good day, Sir Hellsing,"

Integra turned her cold blue gaze to face the Malfoy's grey head on. Lucius have to admit that for a Muggle, her very presence dwarfed his. Integra returned the greeting warily, "Good day. I must admit that I lack knowledge of you,"

Lucius smiled politely, "I am Lucius Malfoy. I work with the Ministry of Magic," He saw the flash of recognition in her blue gaze. They studied the other and when Lucius turned his gaze away, Integra understood; he wanted a connection with her and Integra could use a connection in the Ministry of Magic. She could do working to build a better relation with the Ministry of Magic to help Harrold in the future, starting a working base to help lessen the vampire attacks that has been on the rise as of late.

Albus had conferred to her that the Ministry does not give the humanoid Creatures any rights and their rules and laws oppressing these intelligent Creatures merely served them to rebel even more. There were already movements in the America and China to improve Human-Creature relation in hope to lessen the friction between the two. An agitated and cornered Creature will not help humans in the long distance. Integra hummed and extended her hand, "A pleasure,"

Lucius felt both elated and relieved that she accepted his olive branch. He turned to Draco, "Draco here will start school with your son. I believe that he will learn much from yours?"

Integra studied the nervous boy. Draco has the appearance of a noble but she could see that he still lacked the proper decorum fitting of a true noble. If the boy was left on his own, he will be nothing but the typical bullying rich boy. She understood what Lucius wanted Harrold to teach Draco and nodded, "Ah yes, Harrold had told me much of how helpful your son was during their Diagon Alley's visit," She leaned forward to stare Draco in the eye, "I hoped you will prove yourself just as useful in the near future, Draco Malfoy,"

Draco gulped, "Yes, Ma'am,"

Integra huffed, "No, you are to call me Sir and nothing else,"

Draco nodded nervously, correcting himself, "Yes, Sir,"

Integra huffed, "No, you are to call me Sir and nothing else,"

Draco nodded nervously, correcting himself, "Yes, Sir,"

"Much better," Integra turned to Harrold, "Harrold,"

Harrold approached her from where he was standing near Dudley as the latter watched Hermione and her parents interact, "Yes, Sir?"

Integra tapped his shoulder in stoic affection; "Do well," Her eyes told him not to disappoint her. Harrold nodded in acceptance of his newest 'mission', "Yes, Sir,"

Lucius watched the exchange with interest. The boy looked nothing like Integra Hellsing but his demeanour and the way he held himself with pride and discipline spoke otherwise. Their eyes, disregarding the difference in colour, held the same dangerous gleam, the gleam of a hardened battle veteran. Harrold then turned to the man with silver blond hair that he could have been mistaken for a distant Malfoy relative but Lucius does not recognise him, however upon closer inspection caused the fine hair on his body to rise in instinctual alarm.

Abel hugged Harrold, "Do well but don't forget, in that school you can be just Harry,"

Harrold blinked and tightened the hold he has to Abel's back before letting go, "I will try to keep that in mind," After a few more exchange and a promise from the trio to Integra to always keep a silver crucifix around their throat, they split from their family and joined Draco on the train. Draco looked at his father who stood nervously next to Integra, looking at him with Narcissa beside him, giving silent encouragement.

After a long discussion after their meeting in Diagon Alley, Lucius decided that it will do Draco a lot of good to stick to Harrold Hellsing regardless of what others thought of him. Whomever Harrold chose as his friend, Draco must accept without complaint. Angering the Hellsing must be the utmost importance in his list of things-not-to-do.

The journey to Hogwarts was filled with Draco explaining the game Gobstones, Exploding Snaps, Magical Symbols and Wizard's Chess. He watched as Dudley tried to understand the rules of Exploding Snap while Hermione was busy trying to recognise Magical Symbols on the Wizarding's newspaper called Daily Prophet, which was something similar to word puzzles. Knowing Hermione, she spent the rest of her summer reading ahead so the game was a good chance for her to test her knowledge. But when Dudley realised that he needed a wand to play the card game, he sighed. Draco frowned, "What's wrong? You don't need an incantation or anything to play it, just tap with your wand,"

Dudley fumbled nervously, "What if you don't have a wand?" He then asked, "How do you play it before you get your wand?"

Draco stared at him, "There's a training wand but it's to help you control your wrist movement. You can't cast spell with them though. They are also disposable and lost their magic after a year or two, depending on how often you use them. The most you can do with that is tap magically locked items or use it for games like this one here," He peered at Dudley, "Now that you mention it, I never saw you buy a wand at Olivander,"

Dudley shrugged, "That's because I'm not a Wizard,"

Draco blinked, "What?"

Dudley sighed, "I'm a Muggle, Draco," He raised his eyebrow pointedly. Draco gawked at that, shocked and confused, "Then how come you are coming to Hogwarts? Are you even allowed to come? I have never heard of Muggles being allowed to come to Hogwarts," He would have said more but Harrold butted in, "Dudley's my butler,"

Draco's gaping jaw grew wider in disbelief but recalling his father's advice wisely shut his mouth. He looked at Harrold, "I though you said he's your cousin,"

Harrold does not looked disturbed by the idea of his cousin being his servant and Dudley answered, "I decided to follow, serve and protect the Young Master," He looked at Draco with a lopsided grin, "This year will be my first year on my own as a butler. Consider it as my training, see? Besides, to help Sir Harrold in the future, I need to know anything pertaining to him,"

Draco looked at the three, noticing that Hermione doesn't seem to care either. Wizards with strong influence have other wizards in service like owning a large farm and estate. The Malfoy used to make their Squibs family members as their house servants before worldwide movements against 'slavery' became common and such practices were frowned upon. It was then that House Elves became a favourite for rich Wizards and Witches and Squibs were mostly disowned or became part of the Mundane World. Curious, he shyly asked, "Does Muggles still practice slavery?"

Harrold almost snorted at the innocent question while Hermione's head snapped up in scandalous disbelieve while Dudley blushed. Harrold looked at Dudley, "Let the _slave_ answer that,"

Dudley chuckled, "No, Draco. I'm not a slave. I'm like a permanent waiter and bodyguard for Sir Harrold, I got my wages, paid for what I do and I get to order people older than me around. It's like a high class hotel manager. If I'm a slave, Hermione would have bitten Sir Harrold's head off,"

Hermione viciously nodded beside him, "We don't do slavery anymore, not since the start of 20th century,"

Draco stared at her then Dudley before finally turning to Harrold, "Oh…" He was still sceptical and Dudley was nothing like how he knew of Muggles. He seriously thought the well-mannered and cultured boy was a Wizard like him. This encounter however starting to shake the base of what he knew and what his parents stood for. Draco asked, "How did you three meet anyway?" As far as he knew, there was no Granger in the elite society. His father had dug into the archive of names that held important families with ties to the monarchy of Britain.

Draco has not seen any Granger even among the lesser nobilities and their extended relatives, so he was curious as to how a Muggleborn managed to be friends with one of the most powerful nobilities in England.

Hermione shrugged, "Last year my family was targeted by rogue vampires. That's how I met Harrold. But before that I met Dudley first," She blushed at this, "Back in my old school, I was considered a…a f-freak," She breath out the word with old pain before swallowing her hurt and continue on, "He saw me being bullied at the park by a group of boys from my school. Weird things kept happening to me and I really don't know why back then, so the kids back home were scared and scared people tended to be mean," She sniffed at this, "So to pretend that I'm alright with not fitting in no matter what I do, I throw myself into studying. It works…partially…didn't stop the meaner kids from bullying me though,"

Draco stared at the bushy haired witch in front of him. Her story sort of returning his old belief on Muggles but Dudley seemed to contradict her explanation. Hermione sighed, "Dudley helped me get rid of those mean boys and then he helped me with my self-confidence issue," She touched the ribbons adorning her hair; "This was his idea. I used to think that I shouldn't make myself pretty to attract attention and wanted people to acknowledge me by my knowledge but he taught me that by improving my look it helps improving my self-confidence,"

Harrold nodded, "A lady does not need to decorate herself senseless to be beautiful but simple accessories helped magnify what is already hers," He smiled at Hermione, "The ribbons really does bring out your natural beauty, Miss Granger,"

Dudley glanced at his watch, "I think we will be arriving to our destination shortly, Milord. I kindly suggest changing into your uniform now so you do not rush in making yourself presentable,"

Hermione looked at her own watch, "Good idea, Dudley," She stood up, "Well, I'll be going to change in the loo,"


	12. Chapter 9

The train whistled a cloud of steams before coming to a halt. Children milled out in large groups and a large man bellowed, "First Years, over here please, First Years!"

Harrold looked at his group and ordered, "Stick together,"

Draco watched at the Hellsing boy easily take control and his two friends followed diligently. He felt admiration swelling in his chest. They climbed into a boat and waited for others to do the same before the large man, whom Harrold introduced as Hagrid the Groundskeeper of Hogwarts, moved his hand and the boats moved without any work or rowing on their part. Hogwarts soon came into view and Hermione gasped, "Wow! It's prettier than the castles my parents visited on holidays,"

Dudley nodded, "Maybe it's because Hogwarts is still alive,"

The boats ported and Hagrid led the small students up the hill to a door, knocking on it with his large hands. The sound echoed beyond the large doors before it was opened by a small man with a limp, from how he preferred one leg over the other, and Hagrid boomed, "The First Years!"

Behind the small man another person appeared, wearing robes and a pointy hat. Her stern face demanded respect from the students and Hagrid greeted her, "Prof McGonagall!"

The witch nodded, "Come on inside and follow me,"

The next few minutes they were introduced to the House and House Points system but were not told on how they were sorted. Hermione fidgeted, "Are they going to give us tests? Oh, I hope I know my subjects. I'm sure I have read everything,"

A freckled red head beside her mumbled, "I heard we are supposed to beat a troll,"

Dudley looked at him, "Where did you hear that?" It sounded ridiculous to him; they just entered the school and he was pretty sure that despite all Harrold's readings, he has yet to cast a spell proper. How were they supposed to beat a troll? Sure he and Harrold might be able to take them on but what about the other students?

The freckled red head bit his lip, "My brothers, they are seniors,"

Hermione looked at Draco, "Did your father say anything about beating a troll?"

Draco shook his head, "I don't know. I think I'd prefer your test theory rather than the Weasley's troll theory. That makes no sense at all,"

The read head did question about why the blond know his surname, "Well, Fred and George is pranksters anyway, so I'm guessing that they are pulling my legs," He glared at the boy as he said this, recognition shining in his brown eyes. Draco glared back at him. Hermione picked up on this, "You guys know each other?"

Draco sniffed, "Second hand robes, freckles and red hair. Obviously he's a Weasley,"

Weasley flushed red with held back ire, "Well, from your look like you have dungs under your nose, I'd you're a Malfoy," He turned to Hermione, "Dark wizards, the lot of them. You'll do good to stay away from _him_ ," He shoved his hand toward her, "Ron Weasley,"

Hermione looked at his hand and gingerly took it, "Hermione Granger,"

A girl behind Draco sniffed, "Never heard a Granger before. You're a Muggleborn aren't you?" She grabbed Draco's elbow possessively, "Why are you talking to a _Mudblood_ , Draco? You should spend more time with us than mingle with _her_ lot," She looked pointedly at Hermione as she said this. Draco flushed, a little torn inside between spending time with people he knew how to handle and following his parent's order.

Ron stepped in front of Hermione whose eyes became big from the familiar insult; familiar because it was mentioned in her extended history books about the feud between Purebloods and those supporting the Muggleborns. Draco watched as Crabbe and Goyle stepped forward to face Weasley. He noticed Harrold watching them with cold interest and noticed the disgust and amusement glinting in his one eye. Dudley looked ready to rip Pansy's head off as he noticed Hermione looking sad behind Weasley.

He recalled what Lucius said about the Hellsing boys, saying that they were trained soldiers. The Hellsing nobilities were military by nature and their children were trained to kill at an early age. He shook Pansy's hands off, "Get off me, Pansy," He moved beside Hermione and Ron, "I've chosen my own crowd, time for you to make your choice too. An advice though, be smart about it," He then added like an afterthought, "Oh, and don't call _Hermione_ that,"

The crowds he was familiar with since diapers looked scandalised and he knew that his parents already foreseen this. He was dancing on tight rope and Draco knew that he must stay firm otherwise his family will be endangered. Before the small banter grew into a fight, Prof McGonagall appeared with a toad in her hand. A brunette boy gasped, "Trevor!"

Handing the boy his pet, she ushered them into the Great Hall. Hermione gasped, "It's true! The ceilings _are_ enchanted to look like the outside!" She whispered excitedly, "I read about it, in Hogwarts; A History,"

Draco has to admit that despite having lived in an imitation of a castle his whole life, having come from old money; Hogwarts has a beauty of her own. Their line of twos ended when McGonagall stopped in front of stool with an old wizard hat drooping on it. To many of their amazement, the seams of the hat split open started its own introduction in a song; the Sorting Hat. One it finished its little song, McGonagall came forward with a scroll in her hands, "Now you will come forward when your name is called," She started alphabetically, "Abbot, Hannah!"

They watched in silent awe as the Hat silently conversed with the girl before shouting out, "HUFFLEPUFF!" The table with the yellow and black banner boomed with claps and welcoming cheers as the small girl joined them. This continued until Hermione's turn came, "Granger, Hermione!"

The Hat was placed on her head and it fell over her eyes, eliciting a chuckle from some of the teachers. Harrold looked around at the Head Table and gave a subtle nod toward Albus who noticed him and gave a small smile. His eyes found Severus Snape's who frowned at him.

The Hat bellowed "SLYTHERIN!"

Draco blinked, "Oh? That's…interesting,"

Ron gaped beside him, "I was pretty she was going to end up in Ravenclaw,"

The Slytherin table were hesitant in clapping as Hermione joined their green and silver table. Draco's turn came and the Hat screamed Slytherin before it was even placed on the boy's hat. Before long Harrold's turn came, "Potter-Hellsing, Harrold Jameson!"

Draco almost choked on his saliva, "Potter?!"

Hermione nodded, "Harrold was Harry James Potter before he became a Hellsing Heir through his ancestor who was a sister of Abraham Van Hellsing," She added, "At least that's what Dudley told me. I didn't know it either until a week before today and that's because he snorted at the nonsense they wrote about Harrold in one of the books I bought,"

Draco gaped, "He's _Harry Potter_?!"

Hermione noted with quiet amusement as Draco weren't the only one who was shocked from the revelation. They watched as the Hat fall silent and shifted side to side before bellowing, "SLYTHERIN!"

If that wasn't enough, since many thought that he will ended up in Gryffindor, the sight of Dudley who not only not dressed in their uniform or even a robe but a suits with tailcoat and that he followed Harrold without being sorted caused another uproar. This was silenced by McGonagall who then continued with the sorting without addressing the strange boy following Harrold. Not even the Headmaster say a word about Dudley who made to stand behind Harrold after the boy sat down with Hermione and Draco. Harrold raised a brow at Draco, "Surprised Mr Malfoy?"

Draco gawked at him further but was distracted when Dudley snickered, "I'm pretty sure he wasn't the only one, My Lord,"

They watched the sorting continue and Ron ended up in Slytherin with a gobsmacked look on his face. Hermione shifted to the side, "Welcome to the house of snakes!"

Harrold hummed, "Well…quite the ambitious spirit you have there,"

Ron looked like he was going to faint and the Sorting Ceremony ended with Blaise Zabini in Slytherin. Ron looked longingly at the Gryffindor table and hoped that his family won't hate him for joining Slytherin. He had never seen himself as a Snake and wondered why he became a Slytherin instead of a Gryffindor. He has always expected himself as a Lion.

The Welcoming Feast begun but not even food could distract him. Harrold noticed this and wondered if the boy will become depressed. Harrold was expected by Integra to make as many connections as possible in many layers of the magical society. Albus had given him a file of names of the Magical Ministry's workers. Malfoy and Weasley were among them and their feud was famous; one being a supporter of the Pureblood propaganda and the other supporting Muggleborn becoming part of their society despite being a Pureblood family themselves.

If he could make this two start a revolution by making them both accepting the other, perhaps he could also start a revolution within the Ministry itself. Malfoy were influential among the higher ups and Weasley were respected by the lower class worker. From what he learned from Albus, the Ministry were corrupted by bribery and the head were more of a puppet and someone else was in control.

His first job from the Merlin were to influence the students to see that their fighting and continuing their family's feud were holding them back from evolution. And from what he could see Lucius Malfoy have changed his tactic of staying on top by turning his attention to him the Heir of Hellsing.

Draco was willing to cut his old ties to start a new one with him. Hermione being a Muggleborn among the Slytherin can also start changing their force-fed view of the Muggle society. And Ron being in Slytherin can help change the view of the whole school on the Slytherin House. But most of all, with Dudley being with him, Harrold, in the House of Snakes can help open their eyes that Muggle were much like them minus magic.

His second job from the Merlin were to start cleaning the Slytherin House's reputation from inside and working it toward opening the eyes of the other Houses that being in Slytherin does not make you automatically evil. Harrold would know; he grew up with battling pure evil as part of his academic. By doing this, he will help the British Magical Society reunite from their very root; their future seeds.


	13. Chapter 10

It wasn't long before all the Slytherin students tried to get on his better side come the next morning. Although of course Parkinson were not one of them, having insulted Hermione and Dudley who were Harrold's closest confidants. The other students realised quickly why Draco decided to accept the Muggleborn girl and the Muggle boy; Dudley were his cousin and Hermione his friend. Insulting either simply placing them on his bad side.

Draco, noticing that Harrold decided that they were not worth his time decided to hold court for him. Harrold still have to learn the proper way of holding court with Wizards and Witches so he simply watched as Draco easily handle them. He also noticed that Dudley were keeping eye on the proceeding, making notes that he knew he will write down once he has the time so he would not forget. Hermione was already deep in her chosen book of the day while that boy Ron Weasley…Harrold noticed how he does not touch his food.

Harrold looked over to the Gryffindor table where his siblings sat. They looked confused as well. Deciding on a course of action, Harrold started planning on straightening things up with the Weasley brothers while heading for his first class; Transfiguration.

He sat next to Ron and spoke, "Stop moping,"

He frowned, "Am not,"

Harrold raised one brow at that, "You didn't touch your meal at all. I would say you are sulking. Having ambition is not something to be ashamed of,"

Ron scowled, "What would you know? You're just a traitor who mingles with snakes!"

Harrold scowled, at the same time raising one finger to stop Dudley who stood nearby at the back of the class from rushing in, "If I am a traitor simply from the House I am sorted in, what does that makes you?" Harrold glared at the stubborn boy, "Do you have any intention to betray your belief? Does being a Slytherin turn you immediately into a Dark Wizard? Do you have any inclination of hurting others just for sake of it, any tendency toward being a criminal?"

Ron glared back at him, "No! What nonsense are you spewing?"

Harrold leaned back just as the last student walked in, "Precisely. If you do not see yourself in that light, what makes you thing all the other Slytherin see themselves in that light?"

McGonagall leapt forward and transformed from a cat into the familiar stern witch, starting the class. Ron was stubborn, his face like thunder the whole class and failed to turn his toothpick into a needle. Hermione managed on her second try and she turned to Harrold to help him with his. Draco managed to turn his into the shape of a needle along with the eye but not the material.

Upon the sound of the bell and an essay to write about their first experience on transfiguring items, Harrold watched as Ron stormed out. Draco approached him, "Why do you bother?"

Harrold looked at him, "I do not care for your family feud but being depressed just because he does not end up where he wanted to be would not do him any good. I have been given the mission to make acquaintance and I intended to see it through," He eyed Draco, "Just like you,"

Draco blinked and blushed, realising that the boy saw through his intention. He grew some respect for the person rather for the influence his name held in political circles. He watched as Dudley offered to carry his book bag but Harrold refused, saying that the least he could do from missing his morning exercise was to carry some weight on his person. Hermione walked beside him, smiling and discussing about their first magical experience.

Blaise Zabini stood beside him, "That Hellsing guy really something else huh?"

Draco looked at him, "Aren't you going to sit this one out like the rest of your family?" The Zabini were a neutral family through and through, siding with neither side even when pressured by the Dark Lord. Blaise looked at him, "He's interesting,"

They moved to their next class, getting lost along the way but Dudley was good at getting them to their next class without much trouble with the help of the enchanted armours. Soon, the other First Years took a leaf out of his book and followed his examples. Instead of asking the portraits who can be less than helpful, they turned to the ever helpful armours that even walked them to their next class.

When lunch time rolled by, they had quite the amount of essays to work on. Hermione attacked hers with an excited vigour during their free time. Dudley sat by Harrold reading his own text on magical history. Harrold dealt with his homework with the same serious intent when working with paperwork whenever Integra handed him some of her work so he could familiarise himself with his future career better.

Looking at Hermione who struggled with quills, he looked at Draco whose handwriting was flowing and easy to understand with less blotched texts. He himself had trained with quills, having Alucard and Abel helping him with the writing utensil. He stopped Hermione's hand, "Asked Draco to help you,"

She peered at the blonde's work and shyly asked, "How do you use this…quill?"

He looked at her work, "Have you never write before?"

She blushed, "Muggles no longer use quills. We use pens,"

Draco blinked, having never heard of the word, "Pens?"

Dudley reached into his pocket and withdrew the pen he always kept on his person, "This is a pen," He took out his notebook and signed his name. Draco gawked, "But where's the ink?"

Hermione giggled, "It's inside the pen," At that Dudley disassembled the writing utensil and revealed the small tube of ink attached to the nib. Draco then nodded, "Oh, so it's like a self-inking quills then," Dudley handed the now reassembled pen to him, "Try using this," He also handed Draco the notebook and Draco wrote his name before realising, "I see…you don't need to control the pressure when using this," He smirked at Hermione, "Quills doesn't work that way. You have to learn to measure the pressure you put on the quill when writing. Also the angle when writing certain letters,"

Hermione looked at her writings and then at the quills, "Why wizards and witches still use quills instead of pens like us?"

Draco looked confused at the question, "Well…it has always been that way…"

Harrold answered, "It is because it helps to train you wrist for the spells. It looked tedious and nonsensical to modern Muggles but quills helped to train our wrist and fingers for casting spells," He added, "Abel taught me about the reason witches and wizards using quills instead of pens,"

Hermione gaped, "I…see…is that why you always write everything with felted pen, quills or Chinese brush? Don't think I didn't see you working on some abstract calligraphy, especially when you have ink spots dotting your suites every time we have tea,"

Harrold smirked, "Good thing I have you on my side then, Ms Granger. Would not do to have you sneaking behind my back seeking answers better left alone,"

There was a bang that broke the rather light conversation regarding the eccentricity of Magical society. Harrold looked behind him and saw Ron Weasley dashing out of the Great Hall with his elder brother the Prefect running after him. Hermione sighed, "Is it really that bad? I mean, there are Dark Lords and Dark Ladies that came from the other Houses. Just because most wizards and witches that dabble in the dark arts were mostly Slytherin, they certainly forget Merlin came from Slytherin and they swore by his name day in and day out,"

Draco rolled his eyes, "Why do you think that most Slytherin became Dark Wizards and Dark Witches? People's view on us turned negative the moment we were sorted into Slytherin or just because our family were mostly Slytherin it meant that we too will be an evil incarnate in their eyes,"

Harrold scoffed, "You haven't seen true evil incarnate," At that moment the bell chimed, signalling that the last class of the day will take place in thirty minutes, giving them time to get to their respective classes. Looking at the time table, Harrold noted that Potion will be the last class and were excited to make his first potion. Harrold had read about potions and felt that he could use some of them supplied to their soldiers. However he wanted to learn for himself so he can be sure the quality of his intended potions were the best. It won't do to use an expired potion on the war zone. That just spelled instant death to any soldiers. So he decided to keep his thoughts to himself and will bring up the suggestion to Integra once he felt he had gathered sufficient pros and cons to present to her during one of their meeting on weapon supplies.

Settled at the very front, Harrold looked around and found Draco working with Blaise Zabini and Hermione stood beside him. However, he saw no Weasley in the class and mentally groaned. That boy will make them loose point on their very first day if he failed to show up before Prof Snape does. It doesn't matter that Snape prefer his own House over the others to the point of favouritism but it remained a fact that before him Slytherin were as innocent as they come because Prof Snape was the Devil to his own House behind closed doors. He would not have rule breakers, especially one that besmirched the House Slytherin so publicly.

Minutes ticked by and Snape closed the door with a glower. Harrold mentally cursed Ron Weasley as the man seemed to float to the front with a well-practiced speech, capturing his student's attention.

Harrold wondered if he used a spell to entrance his listener but decided that it was pure talent on that man's part. The students were then tested on their knowledge about potion. Harrold answered three types of question; bezoar, Wolvesbane and the Draught of the Living Dead. Once jotting down the answer, Harrold noticed that there was something else in the questions given to him, a sort of coded message. Before he could decipher it while listening to the importance of the table of elements in their class, the door to the classroom burst open and Ron Weasley stood there, out of breath and face a bit swollen from crying.

Snape immediately descended on him like Thanatos, "And what is your pathetic excuse, Mr Weasley?" He hissed, causing the whole class to freeze in fearful expectation, "Do you think my class unimportant, that you have all that it takes to be a great wizard?"

Ron whimpered, shaking in his spot, "N-no sir,"

Snape's black eyes glittered and Harrold wondered if the man has vampire blood in his vein, something that was passed down to him via one of his family member's ancestor for it certainly not as strong as a damphire or a quarter vampires. He hiss something low to Ron Weasley and send the boy to his seat, the latter flushed with sickly red as he sat down with a glower. Snape turn to his class, "I will not have this sort of behaviour _ever_ in my class. Potion, first and foremost, is discipline! Second is dedication and third is _constant_ vigilance! With your other classes, transfiguration and charm, you can make a mistake and try again or at worse seek Madam Pomfrey to help put to right to your self-inflicted harm like elephant ears but _not_ potion!" He leaned forward, "One tip of the scale is enough to determine the correct potion or the deadliest poison,"

Harrold listened as the man went off with more harsh reminders and decided that he should write it down. Taking out his raven quill, he jotted down all that the man has said so far. Severus noticed the young Potter writing down his speech word by word with a studious look. Then the Granger girl and Draco also took out their parchments and quills and started writing.


	14. Chapter 11

Weasley, Harrold decided, was a mess. It seemed to him that the boy had fallen into depression. As he walked purposely toward Snape's office, he wondered what to do about the boy. This last few weeks since term started, the Weasley siblings seemed to have fallen into estranged relationship. He often saw Weasley stalking his brothers from afar, as though wanting to be a part of the brotherhood but fearing rejection.

Harrold had tried ignoring it but it was starting to get on his nerves when Weasley failed to come to class twice a week and always the one with their Head of House. Detentions aside, he was behaving like it was the end for him and if there was anything that Harrold hated, it would be blowing something small out of proportion.

Knocking on Snape's door, he waited for the call to enter. Snape didn't disappoint and allowed entry to his office. Harrold apologised for disturbing as he entered the Head of Slytherin's office and studied every single nook and cranny, a habit honed from battling against rogue Creatures. Ever since Harrold had become a Hellsing, Integra had taken more and more cases that deal with the supernatural. Harrold had gotten used to being kidnapped at least once a year by some Creatures that thought to use him as a leverage against Integra.

Unluckily for them, Harrold had learned how to wriggle out of any binding including magical ones, which was the hardest type of binding to get out of. It was only because of Abel that he knew that magic can be overcome by a stronger will. The strength of magic that was casted, as he understood from Abel and Alucard, depended on the caster. If the caster's will was weak, it was easy to break and overcome. But to even counter a spell without knowing more than basic magic and without a wand was hard. A wand was an amplifier and a focus for a wizard or witch. Thus even if the caster has a weak will, he can still cast with enough focus. It wasn't a known fact for many, not even the Headmaster know enough about the science behind wand lore and how it effect the magical communities' everyday life.

Luckily Abel lived long before wands or staffs or any sort of foci for magic exist. Before all these helpful item exist, magic was simply will power and mental strength. The stronger the will and mental strength, the stronger the magic. But most modern day wizards and witches took their foci for granted and forget that they needed to train both mind and body to use a properly strengthened magic.

Snape looked up to see Harrold Hellsing waiting to be addressed. When he first reunited with the child of Lily, he was conflicted. But as he often became Albus's delivery man to the Hellsing Estate, he became well acquainted with the boy. This was no Potter heir, but fully Hellsing. He had find it shocking when he realised that there was no hate for the boy before him. He has neither of his parents overshadowing him, simply the legacy of Hellsing.

If anything, Snape saw signs of Lily from the boy's dedication and empathy. He was easy to forgive like his birth mother but the part that was nurtured by Hellsing also hard on those that betrayed his trust, if they even gain it in the first place. Placing his quill aside, Snape straightened and addressed the Hellsing heir, "What can I do for you, Sir Hellsing?"

Sir, because Harrold earned it. Snape had seen what the boy had to go through, the harsh training and the strict tutorial shaping him as both soldier and nobleman. In fact, Snape knew that he only needed to protect the boy from himself and from the Dark Lord.

Harrold bowed politely before taking his seat, "I need to speak with you about Ronald Weasley,"

Snape's eyes clouded, "And?"

Harrold's jaw clenched before answering, "I believe that the Weasley brothers need to sit down in a locked room san wands and discuss things,"

Snape raised a brow at his straight answer and hummed, "I think…that your suggestion should be taken into consideration. But why do you feel that you must interfere? This is not like you, Sir Hellsing,"

Harrold huffed, "Ronald is getting on my nerves. He lacks the discipline and proper respect of authoritarian figure yet demanded that people give his family the respect that they apparently deserved. I do not know the Weasley family personally but I do hear good words being put by the Headmaster,"

Snape nodded, "Indeed, the troublesome twins aside, the Weasley have been model students so far in the past. I will speak of your suggestion during the next staff meeting. I do need Minerva to agree since it does concern her students as well,"

Harrold nodded, "Thank you for your consideration, Professor," He waited a moment before pulling out a letter, "Professor, since you are technically my superior and proxy of my guardian by design, I am to present this to you,"

Snape looked at the letter and paled considerably at the Royal Insignia pressed onto the wax seal, "Of course,"

Harrold stood up, "Thank you for your time, Prof Snape,"

Snape nodded and dismissed him although Harrold was already by the door. He knew why the boy behaved so. Despite being his superior, it would be very unlike a Hellsing to truly hand over power over them to anyone other than the reigning monarch. It was already midnight when he finally open the letter that was written by the Queen of England…

The next morning, he approached Harrold at the table during breakfast and handed him a written letter, "I believe this should be adequate to see to your needs,"

The next day found him escorting Harrold to the Hellsing training compound via Apparating to the estate's expansive ground. It seemed that both the Queen and the elusive Merlin have given him the duty to make sure that Harrold get to do his job even during school. Dudley will remain in Hogwarts while Harrold took off for his job as the heir of Hellsing around England. Snape would be his escort from and to between Hogwarts and the places he needed to be present.

When Snape had first read the letter, he was in denial but no matter how many shot of Firewhiskey he drank and how many time he go over the letter word by word it does not change. He came across Albus Dumbledore's 'part-time' occupation when he was taken to 'help' Harrold back when the boy was a victim of demonic summoning by pure coincidence. Although he had to take an Unbreakable Vow as well as a Royal Oath to never reveal the truth of Albus's position in the royal court, Snape had never thought that he will be taken in consideration as part of Harrold's escorts.

Although thinking back, it does go well with his promise to Lily…

The long anticipated first staff meeting came about finally and Snape asked McGonagall about the twins. Minerva snorted, "I don't know whether I should worry or thankful that they are no longer up to mischief. On the flip side however, I do worry with their sibling relationship. Why do you ask?"

Snape hummed, "One Sir Hellsing suggested that they need a heart to heart discussion. I agree with him because Weasley is becoming a problem. The others in Slytherin are not very sympathetic to his plight,"

Albus looked at his Potion Master, "I am sure there is more behind the suggestion?" He eyed the young professor over the brim of his half-moon glasses. Snape huffed, "His exact suggestion was to lock all of them in a room sans wand and ordered to talk and get it over with,"

There was some chuckling around the room which soon moved on to other things. At the end of it however, Minerva came over to him and plotted…

It was easy to conclude that Harrold suggestion was taken seriously by both Head of House and the Weasley siblings were missing for a whole day, eliciting questions but was told to not worry. That night, Ron came back with his face swollen from crying though he stubbornly deny that he had been crying. The next day Harrold noticed that the Weasley brothers amicably approaching their youngest and laughingly ruffled his hair, making the young Weasley pout and wave a fist at them for the trouble.

Hermione approached him, "Well…I guess someone must have locked them all in a closet or something,"

Dudley snickered as he poured tea into Harrold's cup, "Well, whoever did that is a genius,"

Draco noticed that Harrold had an amused twitch on his lips and concluded that he must have had a hand in that. He approached the boy during Herbology and asked, "Why did you bother with Weasley?"

Harrold pulled out the weed from the pot before him as he answer, "The Houses should be united, not divided. If you let something as silly as what should have been a friendly competition divide a family then I do not know what that will mean for the future of the Wizarding World of Britain,"

Draco nodded, wondering about it. His family and others were so hung up over their old House rivalry that it spilled over to their children. Draco admitted that he was swept along by the current of petty House rivalry, labelling a person by their House. A bit unsure, he asked, "What do you think about this House competition?"

Harrold ended the life a particularly vocal magical weed with a vicious stab with the shovel in his hand, making Draco gulp, "It is stupid and ridiculous. Being in a House at the age of eleven does not define anyone as a person. There are room to grow beyond the label of the House you are sorted in for over seven years and if you can't grow beyond the mind set of an eleven years old, then you are a lost cause for society at large,"

Draco noticed how even the professor nearby flinched at how vicious the words that Harrold said define everyone they knew in their society. Harrold wasn't done, however, as he allowed Dudley to take his dirty gloves and wipe his hand clean before wearing his customary black gloves, "The House is simply there not just as a way to create a competitive atmosphere to encourage growth for the students,"

He thanked Dudley as his butler handed him a water bottle, taking a swig before continuing, "The Houses are originally made so that it will be easier to deal with the students since there are lacking of sufficient number of professors to teach. It is the same reason why instead of teach a whole year altogether in the Muggle academies, the teachers divided the students so that it will be easier to teach with breaks in between for all the students,"

He looked at Draco, "Humans cannot concentrate for more than 20 minutes top. Our mind need break and a change of subject so that it stay fresh through the day. Even for our classes that take hours at time, each class only spend 20 minutes in theory and the rest in practical applications, discussions and exercises. But for this to succeed and to lessen the strain of distraction among students, the teachers divide them into manageable numbers so that they concentrate better and the teachers have breaks in between classes,"

Draco noticed that Prof Sprout was nodding along with Harrold's observation. Harrold added, "As for Hogwarts, the Sorting was originally because each students have different personality so the Founders, being only four teachers at the time, decided to divide the students according to their type of studying method and the best way to tell is through their personality. So such personality of a student will best be suited to which teacher at the time,"

Draco blinked, he had never thought to see the Sorting in that way. Certainly now that he think about it, there have never been a case of the Head of House coming from a different House. Not to mention due to their personality being almost similar to the Head of House, it was easier to talk to them. He nodded, "I never thought to see it that way,"

Harrold nodded, "Thus concluding that the Sorting decides what type of person one become in the future for the rest of their life is ridiculous. People grow and change, slowly but certainly, but at the core they might remain the same. A child of eleven is not the same as a man of twenty,"

The bell chimed and Pomona Sprout ended the class. As she made her way to a different greenhouse, she thought about what was said by Harrold Hellsing. Certainly, when she compare herself from when she was eleven to how she currently was, it was stark contrast like day and night. In some way she was still that Hufflepuff but in a different way she could just as easily be a Griffyndor or a Slytherin.

Growing up, she learned that some things require cunning to go through life. In fact, shouldn't most wizards and witches be Slytherin? After all, they do go about life hidden from Muggles. If that wasn't being crafty than she would eat one of Hagrid's giant pumpkin alone!


	15. Chapter 12

Harrold flicked his blade as the last vampire blood burned and turn to dust only to scatter to the four wind. Snape studied his tired face, knowing that there was a sudden rise in vampires since Alucard disappearance over thirty years ago. Plucking out a Pepper-Up Potion from the folds of his robe, he handed it wordlessly to the young slayer. Harrold looked at the potion as he experienced the familiar rush and the feel of steams coming out of his ears, "When will we learn to make this potion, Professor?"

Snape blinked at the sudden question, "Third Year,"

Harrold blinked, "I see…do you think I can take extra lesson from you? I would like to learn as much useful potions and see if they can be supplied to the men," He meant the soldiers of Hellsing. Snape studied his eager sharp eye, understanding where he was coming. He shook his head, "I cannot endanger you to more volatile potions. Perhaps Second Year, when you have more knowledge of potions than you currently have, I will consider it,"

Although put down by the answer, Harrold was determined to learn. Impatience lead nowhere, he knew this even without Alucard barking it at him constantly. He nodded, "Of course, Professor,"

Snape studied him, "Do you need a moment?"

Harrold took in several deep breath before shaking his head, "I'm ready to head back,"

Snape nodded before offering his arm. The first time Harrold travelled with him, he had threw up his dinner. But the boy was determined if anything. Used to the motion, Harrold held tightly onto his Potion Master. It was twilight when they arrived on Hogwarts' border. He staggered, a little light headed. Snape held tight and steadied him.

After a moment Harrold straightened, "I need to get ready for breakfast,"

Snape studied him, a little concerned but nodded his head as they head back. It was while walking the expanse between the gate and the castle which was a simple trail through the edge of the Forbidden Forest that Harrold and Snape saw something through the trees. Instantly alert, Harrold heed his instincts and warily approach the silvery glow.

Snape cursed, "Unicorn blood,"

Harrold frowned, "Care to elaborate?"

Snape whispered, "Hagrid have been complaining about the attacks on Hogwarts' resident unicorn herd. But to attack the very embodiment of innocence and purity is to invite a curse of half-life,"

Harrold sneered, "Not even undead? Honestly, the length some would go for the useless immortality,"

If that had come from any other, Snape would wonder why they would think immortality as useless but since this was the student of two immortals, he supposed Harrold had learned something from them which led him to such conclusion. He followed the boy into the Forbidden Forest, not even bothering to stop him.

It's a Hellsing job to deal with these sort of things after all…

It wasn't long before they came across the husk of a dead unicorn. Harrold felt something in him despaired at the sight. He knelt down and closed the magical equine dead eyes before offering a prayer. To any that watch, it was a redundant act but Harrold accepted that all creatures magical or otherwise belong to God and thus deserve equal respect and treatment…and yes, that include the undead and Creatures.

Snape sighed, "There's nothing else we can do but alert Hagrid about this one,"

Harrold nodded, "Let's go. Won't want to attract an unknown nemesis, that would be unwise," Another lesson he learned from both Abel and Alucard; in the best possible scenario when faced with an unknown, retreat and gather information and if that's not possible, survive. Harrold would be a fool to just run in without any knowledge of what he's facing.

Hagrid was a little upset about being woken up so early but at the same time the news of a dead unicorn brought tears from the eyes of the gentle giant. Harrold offered an awkward comforting hug before leading the ground keeper to the dead magical equine. Once that was done, he felt drained from the long night but insisted to join the classes for the day. Snape make note to inform the other teachers about Harrold's lethargy.

Hermione noticed that Harrold was nodding off during History class and looked worriedly at Dudley who was taking notes for the tired heir, Draco has long slipped off to dreamland like the rest of the class. Once the bell chimed signalling the end for the period, she confronted Harrold, "You need rest. Like, _really_ need it,"

Draco frowned, "I'm well rested,"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Obviously," She sighed when she saw the stubborn set of Harrold's jaw, "Really Harrold, I know that this is a very important training on time management but you are going to end up killed if you are not sufficiently rested,"

Dudley reluctantly nodded along, "Young Master, I think it is wiser to heed to her advice. You don't look so well lately and you are behind in every class but Potion," He pointed at the timetable he have been carrying with him. Harrold sighed, "Dudley…write Sir Integra that I needed some time off from the field,"

Dudley smiled and bowed, "Consider it done, Young Master,"

Due to the letter, Harrold was given a month off from the field work but paperwork were sent to him instead. Draco watched as yet another stack of documents landed on the table during lunch, Harrold waving off the raven, "Thank you, Sebastian,"

Cawing at Harrold, Sebastian the raven flew off to London. Draco stared at the stack of envelopes before him, "I would think a raven won't be able to handle this much weight for that kind of distance," He knew better than to touch the envelopes. The last time one of the Slytherin (Parkinson) tried to snatch it Harrold almost stab their hand to the table with his butter knife…without hesitation. Then he calmly told them that the envelopes were confidential and he would have to kill them if they learn the content…or at least maimed to forgetfulness of what they read.

No one wanted to test that particular beehive…

Harrold hummed as he enjoyed his lunch, "Sebastian is more than a raven,"

Draco shivered, wondering if that was a vampire in disguise. Hermione sighed, "You are lucky that you have us to help you take notes during class," Harrold had asked permission to do his work during class theory study, receiving it after he managed to complete all of his assignment on time. Dudley snickered, "As long as he get enough sleep, I don't mind taking his notes for him,"

Draco sighed, "Hopefully you'll get Halloween off,"

Harrold nodded, "As long as there is no emergency, I always get the celebration days off," He then noticed the Weasley siblings huddling together, "Wonder what those three are up to now?" Ronald, after becoming closer to his brothers, had taken to mischief making with the twins. Snape had warned the boy that he don't care what he's up to during free hours but he must always be punctual to class and have all his assignments turned in on time but most importantly, do not get caught.

Later that evening, the Flying class finally took to the field after weeks on learning the do's and don'ts of flying. Draco had bragged about almost flying into a Muggle air transportation once which Harrold had immediately called bullshit because he couldn't possibly fly that high with parental or coach supervision. But of course he does it all in private so as not to cause needless strife between him and the Malfoy heir which he considered as an opportunity to Magical politics. Aside from embarrassment from being caught in his bragging, Draco had kept his stories realistic since.

Madam Hooch was a no nonsense coach and just as strict in making sure that they were all properly prepared before taking off. The class had started without much trouble but then Neville Longbottom's broom started acting off. Harrold frowned as Madam Hooch caught the Griffyndor and sent him to the Hospital Wing, warning them to not fly without her supervision or they will be permanently grounded. He looked at Dudley, "The broom was not malfunctioning…it looked like someone was cursing it,"

Dudley nodded, "I will investigate on the type of curse that can do that,"

Hermione overheard and added, "I'll help you with that,"

He then heard Ronald arguing with Nott on Neville's gift from his grandmother. Harrold scowled and approached the Slytherin, "Just hand the ball to Ronald, Theodore,"

Ron automatically corrected, "Ron,"

Harrold ignored him as usual, "Surely such petty behaviour is above a Pureblood?"

Nott hesitated before smirking, "Nice try, Hellsing, but that's no fun," He mounted his broom, "Trying catching it from me then!" He zoomed off and Harrold sighed, "I am not falling for that," Unfortunately, Ronald wasn't so bright and chased after the Nott heir, "Give it here, Nott!"

Nott grinned, "Then catch!"

Ron started to chase after the ball but as the crystal ball smashed against the castle wall, Harrold knew that it's not going to end well for the Weasley boy so he barked, "Dudley!"

Dudley immediately took out his strings, "Sir!"

Ron was sure he was going to become a stain on Hogwarts' ancient wall when he felt something holding him in place that felt a lot like strings. Opening his eyes, he gasped when he saw the broom being held in place just centimetres from the wall. Looking over his shoulder, he was Dursley concentrating on pulling him to the ground.

Moments later Madam Hooch found the two Houses looking at a pale Weasley and a fussing Dursley boy. Above them Minerva was barking over the quiet Slytherin, "You could have gotten yourself killed!"

Madam Hooch asked, "What is going on Minerva?"

Minerva looked at her colleague, "I just saw Mr Weasley flying straight toward the castle and almost killing himself. Now, the other students said that Mr Nott instigate it first and ruining a fellow student's item. If you don't mind, I would like to report to Severus,"

Madam Hooch's face was like thunder, "I warned them not to fly when I send Mr Longbottom to the infirmary," She glared at the two Slytherin boys. Minerva nodded, "Luckily Mr Dursley here managed to save Mr Weasley. I don't really understand how he does it without aid of magic but I would have given him 50 points for saving a fellow student had he been part of the alma mater,"

Dudley speak up, "Then please give it to my Young Master for he's the one who concluded what would have happened had I not make my move,"

Harrold hummed, "No thank you. I would not be a good knight if I can't even save a fellow Housemate's life from his short-sightedness," He then glared at Nott, "On the other hand, Theodore here insisted on flying just to get Ronald in trouble. He taunted Ronald who has a strong sense of loyalty to his fellow student and smashed Neville's gift from his grandmother. I warned him but his exact word is that following school rules won't be fun," Nott paled when he saw that none of his fellow Slytherin would stood up for him as they too glared at him for losing 50 house points via Madam Hooch and another 50 from McGonagall.

It was easy to say Snape was not happy at all with Nott and since McGonagall already took house points because of Nott, he added detentions and grounded Nott from flying until Fifth Years. Although Weasley also receive detention, he was also commended for being a model Slytherin for not letting difference of Houses get in the way of standing up for a small justice thus received 10 house points for his trouble.


End file.
